


Forfeit

by whiteroses77



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Smallville
Genre: Drama & Romance, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Friendship/Love, Lost Love, M/M, Mistakes, Romantic Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-03-06 21:39:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18859624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteroses77/pseuds/whiteroses77
Summary: Superman and Batman have to deal with the consequences when they have a really bad day after the JLA have a showdown. But will Clark and Bruce manage to salvage some happiness from someone else’s mistake.





	1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Forfeit 1  
PAIRING: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne  
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77  
WORD COUNT: 2,966  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Superman and Batman have to deal with the consequences when they have a really bad day after the JLA have a showdown. But will Clark and Bruce manage to salvage some happiness from someone else’s mistake. 

 

~Prologue~

Clark wasn’t wearing his usual colours, today he wore black. He was standing there as they paid their respects. He wore a mask, not his usual mask; he must’ve borrowed it from his husband’s collection. 

Stoic. 

The love of his life was laid out in the family mausoleum, and people, their friends, their acquaintances, and some strangers trailed past and gawped at the cold effigy that used to be Clark’s husband. It was tradition they said. 

Clark didn’t like it.

But he continued to stand there and nod as these people said they were sorry over and over and over again. Sometimes when it was a real friend, he’d borrow another mask and smile. Was it Brucie’s smile that he wore? No, that would be uncouth. 

It was as false as Brucie’s smile that was for sure.

He watched as they trailed away, and headed for the next event in this circus. Tea and sympathy - with snacks. As he was left alone, he reached under the satin pillow, and he touched the black cowl, and then the utility belt reverently. He smiled grimly. A warrior’s burial, buried with his weapons. 

Then finally, Clark took off the borrowed mask. He reached over and he kissed cold lips. Then he opened a compartment on the utility belt, and drew it out. It wasn’t the one that he’d given his husband so long ago, it wasn’t the blue ring. No, this one was from the vault; taken away from a very old friend, old friend, arch-enemy, it didn’t matter anymore.

With a tension filled jaw, he gazed at the beautiful glowing poison, and then he slipped the ring on his finger. He almost fell to his knees, doubled over in pain, but that pain was nothing compared to having your heart ripped out. Shaking, and so weak, he clamoured and climbed in and he finally rested, laying over the love of his life, sharing his coffin as they’d shared a bed.

With his head lying against the silent still heart, finally, tears fell and they soaked into his husband’s Armani suit. He knew he wouldn’t mind. He closed his eyes and waited to be with Bruce again.

Another tear ran off his face, and then it was wiped away by a warm thumb. “Hey… hey what’s the matter?” he was asked cooingly.

When he opened his eyes, the pillow under his face was soaked with tears. He swallowed hard with disorientation. He gazed through the darkness and found worriedly caring eyes gazing at him. Clark smiled with relief, and said fragilely, “Thank god.”

“Bad dream?” his husband wondered.

He breathed out, “No, a fucking nightmare.”

Bruce’s eyes widened and Clark understood his reaction; it was unlike him to curse. He explained, “I’d lost you, and I couldn’t go on without you.”

“You mean?” his husband asked concerned.

Clark nodded, he felt a little ashamed even though it was just a dream. Bruce caressed his damp cheek, as Clark admitted, “We’ve shared our lives for so long, I don’t know what I’d really do without you.”

His husband drew him into his embrace, and shushed, “Don’t talk crazy.”

He held onto him in return, and spoke against his beating heart, “I've always been crazy, for you.”

~B~

He was caught off-guard as a ham sized fist smashed into him. He landed on short green grass with a humph. From the ground, Batman looked up and saw Solomon Grundy looming over him. He sprang up to his feet, and he grumbled, “Oh, c’mon, all these super-powered people here and you have to come after me.” 

“You first, them next.” The abomination threatened.

A moment later, Grundy was tapped on his grey looming shoulder. They both turned to look, as the Man of Steel said, “How about me, right now?”

Before the villain had chance to reply, he was punched across the width of the city park in Central City. Batman’s eyes followed his flight until he landed in a heap and then Batman turned back to his teammate. He said lowly, “Thanks.”

Superman flashed a smile at him, “What are friends for?”

Then the red caped hero blurred away and returned to the melee. The black caped hero snorted softly and then he too returned to the fight. 

The Justice League had been called in to Central City, usually Flash could handle his own villain, but today, Reverse Flash had called in some reinforcements. So Flash had done the same.

He’d lost track of the Scarlet Speedster and his arch enemy but he had to take it for granted that Flash could deal with his enemy as he’d done before.

~*~

A while later, the enemy camp was getting threadbare, most had had some sense knocked into them and run for it, and he’d bet the rest were wishing they’d run too. As the CCPD arrested the downed criminals, and the JLA huddled around at a loose end now their fight was over, a bright swirling mass of energy appeared. Then Flash came out of it, and skidded to a stop.

He glanced around and then smiled with satisfaction, “We all made it, that’s great.”

Wonder Woman asked, “Did you defeat your enemy, Flash?”

“He won’t be up to anything for a while.” Flash announced proudly.

Green Arrow motioned to where the portal had been, “You took him to a parallel world?”

Flash glanced back and then returned his gaze to Arrow, “No…” he motioned with his finger in a circle, “…that was a time portal, I had to follow him back.”

Superman spoke then, “I can understand wanting to turn back time for the people that I love.”

Flash grinned and his gaze strayed to Batman and back again, “I just bet you do.”

Superman and Batman met each other’s gazes, and snorted softly. Then J'onn suggested, “I think Flash and the CCPD can handle the clean-up don’t you.”

Everyone nodded along, and then they all began to head to their individual homes. Just as Batman was about to head for the Batwing, Superman asked, “Are you all right, Grundy gave you quite a whack?”

His lips quirked in response to Clark’s caring attitude, and he revealed, “I can feel a little tenderness coming on around the ribs, but it’s not enough to rain check my date tonight.”

Superman raised a wry brow, and teased, “Are you hoping your date will kiss it better?”

Suddenly, Flash laughed, “Oh my god, you two are like… I mean how long have you two been married now?” 

Batman tensed, and then he glared at their teammate who thought he was so funny. “I don’t appreciate that kind of humour.”

Flash’s eyes widened behind his mask and he mocked, “So it’s only Clark who’s allowed to be funny it must be some kind of bat law.”

Superman chuckled softly.

Batman grumbled, “I’m leaving.”

He turned to leave and then Flash said jovially, “I think I’ll take my own wife out on a date tonight.”

He turned sharply, and rasped, “You don’t know when to give up, do you?”

Superman stepped between them, “Shush, calm down it’s only a joke.”

Batman breathed through his nose.

Superman reached out and grasped his shoulder but Batman grumbled and shrugged him off.

At the action, Flash’s eyes narrowed, and then he said, “I was messing about but I wasn’t joking.” Flash’s gaze darted from one to the other, and then he said with trepidation, “Please tell me that you’re still married.”

He could see the utter seriousness in Barry’s eyes. He felt a queasy sensation inside. He swallowed hard and met Superman’s gaze. He saw the confusion and surprise in his friend’s eyes that mirrored what he felt himself. Then Superman breathed, “What are you talking about Flash…?”

Barry ran his hand over his masked face, and then glanced back to where the time portal had been. He said with dread, “Before this battle, before Reverse Flash went into the past, you two were married, happily married for years.”

It didn’t make sense. “It doesn’t make sense.” Batman declared quietly.

Their friend told them, “It didn’t seem to make sense when you first got together, but somehow it did, you two made it make sense.”

Superman’s jaw was tense, and then he asked, “So what happened in the past today, that changed our lives so drastically.”

Batman shook his head, “The point is neither of us is gay.” 

With astonishment, he saw Superman blink and then nervously lick his full lips. 

Batman asked with wonder, “Superman?”

His close friend inhaled and exhaled loudly and then admitted quietly, “I’m not gay; I’m bi.”

His world flipped end over end and then settled back into place. He shook his head of any thoughts trying to take over his train of thought. Obtusely, he declared, “So, so you’re bisexual, doesn’t mean that we…”

Superman snapped at him, “Why aren’t you getting this, Bruce. Barry just told us we were married until a fucking hour ago.”

Batman stilled motionless, and stared at his friend. He knew just by that out of character reaction that Clark was just as shocked as he was. Then Batman whispered, “I’m sorry, I can’t get my head around it…”

Superman reached out to his shoulder, but Batman whispered, “Don’t.”

He saw the hurt in Clark’s eyes. Batman tensed his jaw; he couldn’t help that right now. Then his friend turned back to Flash, expecting an answer to his previous question.

Flash held his arms out to his side, “I’m so sorry, but I don’t know what was changed. All I know for sure is that the time we went back to was maybe a few weeks before we caught you two.”

“You caught us?” He asked roughly.

Barry smiled in remembrance, and then his smile wilted on his lips. He explained, “The League, we transported up to the Watchtower for a meeting, you two weren’t there. We asked the computer if you were on-board, and it told us you were both in the monitor room. Then J'onn remembered that Superman had monitor duty that day, so me, and Arrow went to the monitor room to remind you of the meeting and that’s when we caught you.”

Superman asked quietly, “What were we doing?”

Their teammate shrugged, “You were just making out.”

Batman urged, “Kissing?”

The smile returned to Flash’s lips in remembrance. “You were sitting in Superman’s lap, but yeah just kissing. We never really dared to pry, so I don’t know how long it had been going on, or when it actually started.”

Both Superman and Batman let out echoing heavy breaths.

Flash shook his head sorrowfully, “I’d go back and change it, but I don’t know what to change back.”

Superman and Batman met each other’s gaze. It didn’t matter did it, it couldn’t matter. They hadn’t lived the life Barry remembered, and honestly, he didn’t know if he’d wanted it anyway. Superman closed his eyes and bowed his head, and when he opened his eyes again, he met Flash’s gaze, and said stoically, “There’s nothing we can do, but get on with the lives that we know.”

They all nodded along. Barry opened his mouth, obviously going to apologise again, but then he shook his head.

Then they broke away, Batman headed for his plane, and Superman took to the sky, and Flash walked away solemnly.

~S~ 

Clark adjusted his black framed glasses as he noticed the bartender eyeing him strangely. He understood why that was. The guy was probably wondering why a man would come to a bar, and sit watching the ice cubes melting into his glass of coke. 

He didn’t know why he was here himself.

Bars weren’t his style; apart from the occasional nights that frustration led him to one searching for a one night stand. But that wasn’t why he was here tonight. He imagined in that lost life that he hadn’t had to cruise for a one night stand for a very long time. He imagined that having a renowned Casanova as a husband kept him well satisfied.

He chuckled humourlessly at the thought, and swirled the ice cubes around in his glass.

He saw the bartender watching him again. Clark met his gaze and took a swig of his coke. As he licked his lips, he saw the other man lick his lips in response. Then the guy called over, “You should smile more often.”

Clark let his eyes take in the attractive dark haired man. Then he murmured, “You’re right. Today I’m a free man.”

The other man approached until they were face to face over the bar, and then he braced his hands against the polished wooden bar and leaned in, and inquired, “Divorced?”

He took another swig of coke. “Something like that.”

The bartender smirked, “Well you should try something harder to celebrate.”

“Yeah, what do you suggest…?” he prodded.

“Andy.” the flirting man supplied.

“What do you suggest, Andy?” he asked huskily.

The guy slowly checked him out, “I have something back at my place that you might like.”

Clark smiled slowly, and wondered, “Are you getting off soon?”

Andy mirrored his smile and then glanced around the room smugly, but before he could reply, his eyes hooked on something behind Clark’s shoulder. Clark glanced up into the mirror behind the bar, and he saw the familiar dashing figure behind him in the doorway. He wore black jeans and a charcoal silk shirt. He could see why Andy’s gaze had locked on him.

He watched him approach in the reflection, and then his friend took a seat on a bar stool beside him. The bartender asked, “Can I get you something?”

Bruce glanced at Clark’s glass of coke and then said, “I’ll just have a coke and ice.”

Andy chuckled, “Another one, are you two…” The smile on his face faded. The bartender did his job and reached for a glass and filled it up. “So you’re the ex-husband huh?”

With his peripheral vision, he saw Bruce’s jaw tense, but surprisingly instead of quick anger, Bruce sighed, “I guess I am.”

Clark chuckled gustily.

The bartender put the ice in the glass and then set Bruce’s coke on the bar. Then the attractive guy said to Clark, “I’ll be over there, when you’re ready.”

He swallowed to wet his mouth, and then he nodded.

Andy gave them space. Bruce watched him go. Then he uttered, “What are you doing, Clark? You tell me you’re bisexual after all these years and so now you decide to go out and prove it?”

He snorted, “I hate to burst your bubble Bruce, but it’s not the first time.”

Bruce took a sip of his coke. Then he said, “I thought we were supposed to be close.”

Clark sniped, “Not as close as we’re meant to be according to Barry.”

His friend sighed, “Don’t be like this, it’s not my fault.”

He shook his head, sighed, and said regretfully, “I know it’s not. I don’t know why I feel so pissed off. I don’t even know what we’ve lost.”

Bruce was quiet and Clark turned and gazed at him. It wasn’t unusual for Bruce to be taciturn, but when he had something on his mind, he usually came straight out with it. After a few moments, Clark asked, “What’re you doing here in Metropolis, Bruce; I thought you had a date tonight.”

His friend revealed thoughtfully, “As I said before that life we don’t remember has gone and neither of us is at fault. However, I don’t want to leave that tension that I felt earlier between us grow and ruin our friendship and us working together.”

“I don’t want that either, Bruce.” he smiled grimly, and then said with determination, “Let’s pretend it was just a parallel Earth we heard about, we’ve been to them, we’ve seen other lives that weren’t our own and it was fine.”

Bruce looked thoughtful, and then he nodded, “You’re right, Clark.” he smiled and then took a long swig of his coke and finished it off. He met his gaze, “I have got a date…” he motioned to the bartender, “You have a good evening too.”

Clark half smiled, “I’ll try.”

His friend leaned in and kissed his forehead, Clark closed his eyes at the unexpected kiss, and then Bruce whispered, “Goodnight, Clark.”

Then he walked away.

He breathed deeply and then Clark opened his eyes, and he met the attractive bartender’s gaze, and then he shrugged, “Are you ready to go, Andy?”

~B~

He rode the elevator in the Gotham apartment building, walked down the hallway and knocked on the door. After a few moments, it was opened.

“Well, look what the cat dragged in.” he was greeted.

He gave her a half smile, “Hi, Selina.”

His erstwhile lover shook her head, “It’s been a while, Bruce.”

“Been busy.” he shrugged.

The beautiful burglar commented, “Been too busy playing with your super friends to play with me.”

He grimaced remembering the details of today, and the revelation that in that lost life he’d done more than play with his super friend. Worry flashed over Selina’s face, and then she said, “You look like you hell, do you need to talk.”

Bruce shook his head, “No, talking’s not what I need, if that’s okay.”

Selina studied him for a moment, and she opened the door wide and motioned him in.

 

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE: Forfeit 2  
PAIRING: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne  
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77  
WORD COUNT: 2,664  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Clark and Bruce talk about last week’s revelation.

~B~

A week later, he was stranded in the dark foreboding water of Gotham harbour, well technically standing on the Batmobile that was sinking in Gotham harbour. There were the lights of the city on the horizon, and the lighthouse across the way. Though where he was, he and the Batmobile were camouflaged by darkness. He’d spent all week focusing totally on his work, so when a gang of criminals, not even super-criminals just gun runners, made an attempt to escape from him he’d rammed the Batmobile through the guard rails, landed and crushed their boat. Now the consignment of weapons was at the bottom of the harbour, and pretty soon the Batmobile was going to join them. 

The villains had clamoured to shore, and from where he was, Batman had sent a couple of Batarangs after them and now they were trussed up and wiggling like worms on hooks. He heard sirens in the distance, and knew they’d be picked up by the GCPD. But that wouldn’t help his own predicament; he really didn’t want to be a side show for the boys in blue.

As the water gurgled and seeped into the vehicle. He grimly remembered a few years ago, back when Dick was green and way too over excitable him suggesting building a vehicle that could do everything, drive on the road, turn into a plane and right now would sprout water wings and drive back to shore. Irritably, he’d told the kid that the Batmobile wasn’t a damned transformer.

He glanced down and saw the murky water cover his black booted feet. He sighed, “It looks like I’m going to have to get wet.”

Suddenly there was a strong breeze, and the sound of a flutter of fabric behind him. Red, no doubt. Then the all too friendly voice said wryly, “It’s a bit late at night to be paddling.”

Batman shook his head with exasperation. Then he turned and met his gaze. Floating there like it was the most normal thing in the world, Superman smiled, “Need a hand?”

“Well duh.” he muttered.

His friend snorted, and then held out his arms. At the prospect, Batman felt hesitance for the first time in their comradeship but tried not to show it. He walked into his friend’s arms, and Superman put one arm securely around Batman’s waist and then lifted him as easily as a child.

As his feet left the roof of the car, Superman tilted them sideways, and Batman found himself pressed against him, and had to grasp his teammate's shoulder so he wasn’t smooshed against the red and gold shield covering his friend’s chest. 

Then with the other hand, Superman took hold of the roof and then he drew the Batmobile out the water too. He floated them upright again. With murky harbour water trailing them, he flew them and the Batmobile towards the shore. 

It was a feat of strength and balance and though he knew his friend was capable of so much more, it was still arousing to see.

Batman’s eyes widened realising his own thoughts. He dropped his hand from Superman’s shoulder and focused ahead. Internally, he shook his head at himself, arousing definitely wasn’t the right word. He didn’t get aroused seeing his friend being super.

He was surprised as they bypassed the shore, and Superman flew higher in the starlit sky, and headed away from the city and in the direction of Wayne Manor. The idea of the extended flight made him nervous all of a sudden. He cleared his throat and rumbled, “The car can’t go straight to the Manor.”

He heard the catch in Superman’s breath. He turned his cowl covered head slightly, and realised he’d basically spoken against his friend’s ear. Superman glanced at him, and their eyes met. Then his friend uttered by way of explanation, “It tickled.”

Batman nodded wordlessly.

Then his friend returned to what Batman had said. “I realise I can’t take you straight home, I’m going to take you by the secret passage.” Superman’s brow creased and he swallowed, and said roughly, “I mean, where the Batmobile comes out.”

Any other time through their friendship, they’d have laughed at the silly double entendre, but tonight neither of them laughed.

They flew on through the peaceful sky. Purposefully, Batman gazed straight on, until he found he was compelled to turn and look at his friend again, so close. They’d never been this close before, he’d flown with him before, held like this, but he didn’t remember being so close, where his breath and his words tickled Clark’s ear.

He recalled the noise his friend had made, and it made him shiver. He said quietly, “I didn’t know you were ticklish, Clark.”

His breath glanced over Superman’s cheek this time, and his friend turned his head and met his gaze so close, and then his luminous eyes fell to Bruce’s lips, the fans of dark lashes fluttered, and then he met his eyes again. He explained, “I can be pretty sensitive. I know people call me the man of steel, but my senses are highly tuned, I feel…” He licked his full lips, and Bruce’s eyes followed his pink tongue, “…a lot.”

Batman met his gaze again, and saw that Superman was watching his every reaction. Batman’s nostrils flared and then he had to turn away. He looked straight ahead for the rest of the flight.

~S~

Superman placed the Batmobile back on its plinth, and then landed with his friend in the main section of the cave. There was a moment where they stayed in each other’s arms. His friend still pressed against him. His fingers lingered on the black armour. The moment lingered too long and they both pulled away at the same time.

Without a word, Batman paced away, heading for the changing area. Superman watched him go. At the last second, the other man turned and glanced back at him before carrying on. 

Superman took a deep breath, and exhaled, “Oh, god.”

The way Bruce had felt in his arms, his breath on his face, and the look in his normally inscrutable eyes. He’d never had him direct a look like that at him before, but he knew his friend better than most, he recognised the emotions behind it, because Clark had felt it too, that pull of attraction.

His gaze strayed to the entrance to the changing area, knowing Bruce was in there getting changed, and taking off the armour, though he knew the armour never came fully off. It had been a very long time since he’d wanted to use his x-ray vision to look inside a locker room. Even worse, he had the urge to just walk in there and make a pass, just grab him and… sweep him off his feet.

He winced at the notion. 

Bruce was his friend what was he thinking. Batman wasn’t the kind of man you could sweep off his feet.

While he was still berating himself, Bruce returned from the changing room, wearing a black sweatshirt and pants. He was dressed casually; he was dressed like his friend. Bruce saw him still standing there. Then he tilted his head, and said, “Thanks for the rescue, Superman.”

Clark frowned at the odd formality. Then his friend smirked, and raised a perfect eyebrow. Clark frowned even more and then glanced down at himself. He was still wearing his uniform. He sighed at himself. Then he blurred and a few seconds later, he was standing there casually dressed too. 

Then he met Bruce’s gaze again, and then rolled his eyes at himself.

Quietly, his friend chuckled and they went up the stairs into the comfort of his friend’s home. 

~*~

As they entered the opulent living room that he’d been in many times before, Clark commented, “Didn’t you want to drain the Batmobile or something?”

Bruce shook his head and let himself fall and then slouch back on the thickly upholstered couch. “It’s been in the harbour, it’ll need more than draining.” he said.

Clark chuckled lightly, and then sat at the other end of the comfy couch. 

There was silence for a full minute, but he found it wasn’t strained silence. Clark smiled and commented, “I’m glad we can still do this.”

Bruce shook his head against the back of the couch. He asked sullenly, “So we’re talking about it?”

With a raised eyebrow, he replied, “I think maybe we should.” 

In response, Bruce uttered, “How was your ‘dalliance’?”

He instantly knew he was asking about the last time they’d seen each other. This wasn’t talking about it, but he answered anyway, “It was fine.”

Bruce sneered softly, “Wow.”

It almost sounded like jealousy to Clark’s ears, but how could it be. In reaction, he asked snidely, “How was your date?”

“Better than yours from the sound of it.” his friend goaded.

With confusion because of his friend’s attitude, Clark tensed his jaw, and defended, “An encounter like that isn’t…” he sighed, “He did what I needed him to do.”

“Do tell?” Bruce said with mild contempt.

In response to his pushiness, he harrumphed, “It was a release.”

He expected another comeback, but instead Bruce was quiet. Then finally he sighed, “Yeah.”

At his concession, Clark swallowed hard, and then he said, “I guess when we were married we shared more than that.” Their eyes locked, and for a second he thought he saw a flash of something unnameable in them. He licked his lips and continued, “We’d have made love.”

Bruce closed his eyes slowly, and then uttered, “I don’t think we should talk about it, after all.”

In the following silence, Clark glanced around the room, but then he pondered, “One moment, B and a life together has gone.”

“You sound like you miss it.” his friend uttered.

He turned and saw Bruce had opened his eyes and was watching him carefully. Clark shrugged, “I can’t miss what I don’t remember, but I think I miss how I imagine it could‘ve been.”

His friend asked roughly, “You can imagine it?” 

“Barry said we were happily married.” he reminded him.

Bruce’s jaw tensed, and then he spoke with restrained emotion, “You said one moment. We’ve been friends for years, but we’re still only friends.” Clark frowned with confusion, and Bruce nodded, “Reverse Flash went back in time, but he didn’t go back in time to destroy our lives, his vendetta is against Flash.” He shook his head, “That means just one little moment back then was nudged, one moment, a look or glance, a teasing word, or a moment of fear for the other missed, and now we’re sitting here still just friends.”

With earnestness, he said quietly, “But that means it’s there, under the surface just waiting for one moment.” Bruce met his gaze, and Clark saw confusion, hope, heart break, and longing there in his eyes. He held that gaze, and asked, “Have you ever felt it, Bruce, have you ever thought about me like that.”

His friend’s chest heaved, and then he deflected, “You told me last week that you’re bisexual, have you ever… wanted… me?”

A tempest of feelings swirled inside Clark as he stood up and then he paced in front of the couch and then he wiped his face with his hand. He confessed, “That’s a difficult question to answer.”

“Is it?” Bruce asked a little tersely.

He stopped pacing, and nodded, “Yeah, because we’ve known each other a long while.”

“I’d have thought it was a yes or no answer.” he prodded.

He squinted at his friend, “Okay, yes and no.”

Bruce huffed.

It was a difficult situation, difficult to describe years of feelings, growing, changing, mellowing feelings, and try to condense them into a simple answer. But he’d always been truthful with this man, and now he couldn’t not be truthful, not now he was actually asking the question. So stoically, Clark admitted, “When we first met, I was attracted to you. You were gorgeous and dangerous, but at your heart I knew you were a good man.”

His friend swallowed hard at his confession.

He turned and glanced around the richly furnished living room and then turned back and continued, “Then we became friends because I found that I liked you, l liked you a lot.” 

Bruce was watching him keenly, showing hardly any signs that what he was saying mean anything to him. His friend was great at keeping control of his feelings, or maybe Clark was fooling himself, and his feelings didn’t need any controlling.

Clark sighed loudly, “But you’re a ladies man, and my attraction didn’t seem to be anywhere on your radar. So I guess over time that attraction that I felt just settled down into fondness and respect.”

As he came to the end of his confession, he took a seat back on the couch. He rubbed his own forehead to relief some stress. There was another silence. Then Clark glanced up, and Bruce was still watching him. Clark asked, “I know you denied being gay, but… have you ever considered…”

He saw his friend’s chest rise and fall, and there was tension in Bruce’s jaw. Then his friend spoke quietly, “I’m not gay, the sex I have with women I enjoy very much.”

Clark shrugged, “Same here.”

Bruce glared at him for interrupting him, Clark smirked, and then his friend rolled his eyes and shook his head. Bruce licked his lips nervously and confessed, “When we met there was something about you that drew me in. You weren’t like anyone I’d ever met, like no man that I’d ever met. Those first few encounters, when it was just me and you I felt a connection to you. Even then I knew you really cared about me.”

“I did.” Clark agreed.

A smile touched Bruce’s lips, and then faded again. “When it came to missions you were so intense, like I’d found a kindred spirit, but then back here in the cave you were so approachable and charming it was almost like you were flirting with me…”

He shrugged, “Maybe subconsciously I was a little.”

His friend’s jaw tightened, “But it wasn’t like any flirting I’d ever experienced. You weren’t overtly offering yourself, or fawning over me.” Bruce snickered softly, “I remember liking it.”

Clark’s eyes widened a touch and Bruce saw it and nodded, and said gravelly, “I liked it. I liked this big beautiful man flirting with me and for the first time I wondered about myself. That maybe I might want to explore…”

Acknowledging the past and what hadn’t happened, Clark smiled fragilely, “But you decided…”

Suddenly agitatedly, Bruce ran both hands through his own hair. “I didn’t decide… Damn it. We’d become close, and I was actually considering it…” he shook his head, “How you made me feel…”

“Bruce…?” he asked gently.

His friend met his gaze and he saw echoes of disillusionment there. “Then the League started working together more closely, and I saw it… God, I thought I saw it.”

“You thought you saw what?” he wondered in bafflement.

“I saw you walk into the main hub at the old Metropolis Watchtower, and everyone’s attention found you. You naturally put everyone at ease, and you were friendly with all your team and I saw them smile back at you like you were their favourite brother or something.”

Clark shook his head, “I don’t know what you’re getting at.”

Bruce laughed forlornly, “You see I never had that much experience so I thought I’d confused friendliness with flirting. I thought I’d made a mistake about how you felt. It was that day, I realised I wasn’t special.”

His heart was in his throat, and he said roughly, “You’ve always been special to me.”

 

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

TITLE: Forfeit 3  
PAIRING: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne  
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77  
WORD COUNT: 2,514  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Bruce and Clark have a heart to heart.

~B~

Bruce was feeling too much right now, years of missed opportunities weighed down on him. He hadn’t been pining for his friend all these years; he’d just taken those thoughts out of the equation when he thought of Clark. He’d put those germinating sexual feelings, maybe even romantic feelings into a box, and stored them next to the other boxes, tucked away in the dark and didn’t focus on them. 

His mind turned to school science and he said wistfully, “And when you look again you have cress.”

The beautiful farm boy’s brow creased, “What?”

A smile tugged at the corners of Bruce’s lips at his friend’s befuddlement. After both their confessions, Bruce felt lighter and the eagerness to be open with his friend returned. He said, “In that lost life, I wonder how long it took me to realise I’d read the situation right after all.”

His friend seemed lighter too, as Clark mirrored his smile, “I guess we’ll never know.” Then he admitted, “I honestly don’t know what to do, or how to feel, Bruce.” 

He didn’t either, what they’d confessed were feelings from a long time ago and he admitted, “At one time, I’d have tried to ignore or deny what we’d found out, thinking my life would be better without the complications.”

His traditional friend commented, “I always imagined getting married one day.”

Bruce revealed, “The date I had last week, I didn’t go on it. I went to see Selina instead.”

His long-time friend nodded along, he knew about him and the cat burglar. Bruce sighed, “Selina and I always had an exciting chemistry. There were moments in the early years when I thought if she would just settle down, we could settle down.” he snorted, “As much as someone with our kind of lives could settle down.”

He watched Clark breath slowly, for a moment he wondered if he was jealous. He shook his head at the thought. Then he winced as he remembered that shaking off those kinds of thoughts in the past had denied him and Clark a different kind of relationship. 

At that thought, he snorted softly.

Clark’s gaze darted to him, and his eyes narrowed at his amusement. 

Bruce said, “I just realised, maybe before last week, Selina and I never had a relationship at all if I was already involved with you.”

His friend replied with an uncharacteristic sneer, “I wouldn’t call what you had with Selina a relationship.”

His lips twitched, “Maybe, but it was great sex.”

An unfamiliar smile turned up Clark’s full lips, and then he said, “Yeah, well you’ve never had sex with me.”

Both their eyes widened at the boastful remark. Then Clark sniggered bashfully, “God, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that.”

Bruce watched his friend closely, he felt a quiver of something run through his body, and he tilted his head and with a glint of mischief in his eyes, he asked, “Is that so?”

Clark began to blush endearingly, and he said, “Yeah, I’m sorry.”

He smiled fiercely, “No, I mean about how good you think you are.”

His friend smiled slowly, and then shook his head, “I don’t think my own opinion really counts.”

With growing beguilement, he urged, “But you do believe that you’re that good?”

Clark’s lashes lowered prettily, and then he shook his head, “I better get going.”

Bruce watched his friend stand up, and teased, “You didn’t answer the question.”

His blushing friend shook his head and again, and then said, “Bye.”

He smiled warmly, “Bye.”

When Clark had left the room, Bruce caught the smile on his own face, and then he swallowed hard. He murmured, “Cress.”

~S~

“Wait a minute, you’re only just telling me this now?” Lois exclaimed.

Sitting at his desk in his office at the Daily Planet the next morning, Clark shrugged, “I didn’t think it was worth dwelling on, that life had gone and so what was the point.”

His friend shook her head in wonder, “A world where you and Bruce were married. And I thought the one where we were together was weird enough.”

He cringed behind his black framed glasses. “It’s different though, there’s a few of those in the multiverse, but this was here, Bruce and I were married in this universe.”

Lois sighed in sympathy, “I guess that is different.” She tilted her head perceptively, and her ponytail swayed, “You said what was the point, well what’s changed in a week, that you’re telling me now?”

He sighed, stood up and walked to their office door and locked it. Then he took off his glasses and put them on his desk. He pinched the bridge of his nose trying to relieve some tension. He turned to see his friend watching, and waiting for him to continue. He took a breath, “When we first learned about it, it seemed impossible, just a fanciful idea. We shrugged it off. But last night, we talked; we talked about it properly and…”

He took another breath, and Lois urged, “And…?”

“We both confessed that there had been something there in the beginning, each of us had felt something more than friendship, but we just somehow missed the moment.”

“The moment?” she inquired.

He nodded and sat back down in his chair. “You know the moment where a friendship changes, and becomes something more.”

She studied him for a long thoughtful moment, “If there really is something there, why’s there a time limit, why can’t your friendship become something more now?”

He revealed, “Barry said we’d been happily married for years. All those years we’ve missed out on...”

“So you and Bruce want to be stubborn and miss out on all the rest you could still have?”

Clark smirked, “We didn’t get that far. We can’t just be together because Barry said we should be.”

Exasperatedly, Lois said, “You just said it yourself that you both know something was there already, it wouldn’t be getting together for the sake of it, just think of it as it giving you a kick up your rears. If I’d have known I’d have done it myself years ago.”

He snorted softly at her precociousness.

Then his phone rang, and he slipped his glasses back on as he reached out and picked up the handset, “Daily Planet, Clark Kent speaking.”

He smiled as he heard the familiar voice. 

“Hi, I think we should talk some more.” the quiet serious voice on the line told him.

Seeing his smile, Lois raised an inquisitive eyebrow. Clark said into the phone, “Okay, do you want me to come to the Manor?”

Realising who was on the other end of the line, Lois smiled smugly. Clark rolled his eyes at her. On the phone, Bruce said, “How about you meet me at that bar after work?”

He frowned at the suggested location, but he replied, “You mean…?”

“How many bars do you go to, Clark?” he asked a little accusatorily. 

“You’re right, Um, I guess so.” he confirmed.

“Okay, I’ll see you then.” Bruce said.

Then the call ended.

Clark was still frowning as he placed the handset down. Lois asked, “What’s wrong?”

He licked his dry lips, “I don’t know.” He glanced up, “He doesn’t want to meet at his house; he wants us to meet at a bar in Metropolis after work.”

She pooched her lips, “Maybe it’s like neutral ground or something.” The air whistled through his teeth in response. And she asked, “What is it?”

He grimaced and admitted, “It’s not a neutral place; I met someone there last week, after the revelation.”

Lois’s eyes narrowed and then widened, “Oh, you met someone… Well Bruce wouldn’t know…”

“Bruce was there.” He added with a grimace. “He wished me a nice time.” 

His desk-mate shrugged, “Well don’t ask me to figure out how Bruce Wayne’s mind works.”

Clark believed he had a better handle on that than most, but he still wasn’t sure of Bruce’s motive in setting that location.

~B~

In Metropolis, Bruce parked his motorcycle up at the sidewalk. He unzipped his leather jacket, and then he entered the bar that he’d found Clark in last week. It wasn’t an upmarket establishment but it wasn’t a dive either. He strolled up to the bar, and ordered, “Coke and ice.”

He watched the bartender’s frame stiffen slightly in remembrance. The guy nodded along, and got him his drink. Bruce hadn’t paid much attention to him last week, but now he sized him up. He was dark haired and generally attractive, well built, not in his or Clark’s league but nice. He imagined that he was perfect for a meaningless release. The biggest thing he had in his favour as far as Bruce was concerned was that he’d obviously been attracted to Clark, glasses and all.

The guy put the glass down in front of him. Bruce handed over the purposefully withdrawn cash so he didn’t have to use his own card. Then nonchalantly he asked, “Did you have a nice time with my husband last week?”

The bartender grimaced, “You’re divorced aren’t you?”

Bruce liked seeing the guy’s unease, he goaded, “I do hope you enjoyed yourself.”

The guy’s jaw tensed, “Listen man, I don’t know what game you’re trying to play.”

He took a sip of his coke, and then smirked, “Relax. I’m just trying to ruffle your feathers, that’s all.”

The bartender puffed out a relieved breath, “Man, I didn’t want to have to defend Clark’s honour, I mean you look like you can handle yourself.”

Bruce muttered, “Good call.”

The other man gazed at him a long moment, and then he spoke too chummily, “I don’t know what happened between you two; I don’t know who was at fault but…”

He took another sip, “But…?” he urged.

The guy shook his head, “Shit, it must’ve been bad for you to give him up.”

Bruce assumed the guy and Clark had only spent hours together at most, and so he had to assume he was talking sexually. He uttered, “So he was good?”

With obvious aggravation, the bartender harrumphed, stared at him, and then begrudgingly admitted, “Yeah, man he was good but you must know that.”

Bruce’s mouth went dry, and he finished off his drink. He licked his lips, and wondered, “You planning on seeing him again?”

The bartender studied him intensely, but unconsciously was already nodding his head. He swallowed, and revealed, “Whenever he wants.”

In the mirror behind the bar, he saw Clark enter. It was obvious that he’d come straight from work as he wore his three piece suit, tie and beige overcoat. Bruce said to the bartender, “I’ll have another two of the same.”

The guy glanced up and saw Clark approaching. Then he smiled softly, “Hi, Clark.”

Clark’s gaze went from Bruce to the bartender. Obviously going for poise, he adjusted his black framed glasses and said amiably, “Hi, Andy.”

Andy served the drinks, and placed them on the bar. Then Bruce picked up their glasses and motioned to an empty table by the window, “Let’s sit over there.”

Clark glanced at Andy again, and then nodded, and then followed Bruce over. Bruce removed his leather jacket revealing a white t-shirt and hanged it on the back of his chair. They took their seats. They gazed at each other for a long drawn out moment, on the edge of tension. Bruce adjusted his legs and under the table their feet bumped accidently. He cringed internally at the less than graceful move.

Then Clark gave him a small smile, “What are we doing here, Bruce?”

“We’re here to talk.” he answered.

His friend rolled his eyes. “Over the years, we’ve talked just about everywhere there is to talk, in the middle of the Arctic, in space, on top of the Daily Planet building, rooftops during rainy nights in Gotham…”

Bruce smiled, “A few sunny days in Smallville.”

Clark’s beguiling smile blossomed at the mention of his hometown. He shrugged and finished, “…my apartment and a half a dozen locations at your house.”

He nodded, “That’s all true.”

His friend lifted his glass to his lips and took a sip, and then put it down again. “Today, I told Lois about everything…”

“What did she say?” he wondered.

“Not much for Lois, she was surprised.” Clark replied.

Bruce confessed, “I haven’t told anybody, not even Alfred.”

Through his black framed lenses, Clark’s eyes narrowed knowingly, “That’s because if you did, you’d have to talk about it.”

“I’m talking to you.” As his friend nodded along, he continued, “It’s always been easier talking to you. You give me the space I need to think.”

“Have you thought?”

Bruce glanced out the window momentarily and then revealed, “No not really, I’ve been too busy feeling… I mean reflecting on all these years, revaluating.”

Clark replied, “If I did that I’d send myself nuts, second guessing every choice I’ve made, blaming myself for settling.”

“Settling?” he questioned.

“I mean back at the beginning, if I’d made a pass, or told you in no uncertain terms that I liked you like that you wouldn’t have thought that you were wrong about me.”

His soul ached a little hearing Clark take the blame for something neither of them could control, and he told him roughly, “And if I’d only trusted my instincts. I spent so much time learning and training myself all the technical aspects of crime-fighting…”

“Best detective in the world.” his friend commented.

He smiled at the title, “Yeah, but I was so busy doing that that I never got good at learning and trusting in emotions.”

“You’ve always seemed all right at it to me.” Clark said encouragingly.

“I would around you.” he said wryly.

Clark grinned at him.

He sighed, “We both missed opportunities; we don’t even know which one was the one we missed.”

His friend looked out the window, “I suppose in an ordinary life, in a normal situation, people look back and wonder what might’ve been, wonder what an old girlfriend’s done with her life, because you lost touch.”

“But that’s not our situation, we’ve been in each other other’s lives all these years, we’ve shared our lives, we didn’t lose touch, we just haven’t shared as much as we could’ve had.”

His friend licked his lips, and glanced back at him, “Lois thinks we shouldn’t lose another day.”

“Behind all that bravado, I think Lois is a closet romantic.” he smirked.

Clark nodded, “I guess so am I.”

Bruce smiled and took a swig of his coke. Then Clark urged gently, “How about you?”

He remarked, “I’m good at faking it.”

“Yes, but how about feeling it.”

He blinked slowly, “Romanticism is far down the list.”

“But it’s on the list?” Clark asked hopefully.

He confessed, “I think so.”

Clark took a sip and smiled into his glass.

 

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

TITLE: Forfeit 4  
PAIRING: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne  
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77  
WORD COUNT: 2,603  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Their relationship progresses.

~S~

Clark glanced around the bar; he was beginning to feel giddy after his friend’s acknowledgements. His gaze returned to the man sitting across from him when he spoke again.

“In my mind, there are more important feelings to explore before I can get to romanticism.” Bruce said.

“What like?” he wondered.

Bruce took a breath, and subconsciously his gaze found Andy at the bar. Clark followed his gaze. Then his friend pointed out, “You were attracted to him enough to sleep with him.”

Clark frowned, and with confusion tinged malice, he stated, “We didn’t sleep.” 

Bruce bowed his head and looked into his drink. 

With regret, Clark sighed, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to sound so harsh.”

His friend glanced up and told him, “It’s okay, I know this setting is making you uneasy.”

“It’s not the setting; it’s the fact that I don’t know why we’re here.” he revealed.

Bruce admitted, “I don’t know why we’re here either. I guess I just wanted to have a look at him again, weigh up my competition.”

Clark took a shocked breath, and then he said gravelly, “He’s not your competition. God, Bruce you’ve never had any competition.”

He felt butterflies in his stomach at making that declaration, and his friend looked shocked that he’d made it too. Then Bruce smiled, and teased, “If you’d said something like that to me in the past there’d have been no doubt.”

Clark smiled shyly.

In response, Bruce told him, “You’ve never had any competition either.”

Clark studied him, and then asked, “You mean that, you said before that I made you question yourself for the first time. You’ve never been tempted by another man. You’ve never tried…?”

With jitteriness, Bruce said, “You see why this is such a big deal, why I have to be sure that I’m right this time.” 

His face creased with emotion, and then blossomed into a joyful smile. Bruce couldn’t seem to help himself, he reflected that smile. Seeing such an unguarded smile from his restrained friend, Clark ducked his head bashfully. He spotted his empty glass and he glanced up and said, “Do you want another drink?”

Bruce shrugged, and Clark picked up his glass and went to get a refill.

He approached the bar and ordered two more cokes. As Andy served them up, he said, “Can I tell you something, Clark. I don’t think it’s over between you and your husband.”

“You think so?” he asked half surprised half smug.

The bartender smirked, “Not with the way you two smile at each other.”

Clark grinned. “You might be right.”

Andy chuckled, “I am, when your ex walks in here and is still calling you his husband there’s got to be something still there.”

His eyes widened at that information, “He said that?”

“Huh-huh.” Then Andy smiled, “Good luck.”

Sincerely, Clark said, “Thank you.”

He took the glasses of coke and returned to the table. He placed the drinks down, and then spontaneously, he ran his hand in a caress over Bruce’s white t-shirt covered back. Bruce’s gaze darted to him at his touch. Clark felt himself blush, and then he took his seat again. 

They both took a sip of soda at the same time. Then they both smiled at the same time. Clark revealed, “He said you called me your husband.”

His friend rolled his eyes, “I was winding him up.” then he swallowed hard, “In this life, we’re nowhere near that yet.”

“You’re right.” He asked, “So what happens now?”

Bruce snorted, “Damned if I know.”

“But you do want to… try?” Clark asked tentatively.

“I wish there was a guarantee for all this.” his friend sighed.

Clark chuckled gently, and shrugged, “I could get Barry to write one.”

He wondered, “Have you been tempted to ask Barry some questions about us, about our former lives?”

“No, because I don’t what to…” Clark hesitated.

“Try to recreate what they… we… god I don’t even know how to even think about it.”

With bemusement at how in sync they were, Clark shook his head, “Me too, all these years, if I knew the facts, I might feel like we were…”

“…Shadows of our former selves.” Bruce finished the thought.

He met his friend’s gaze, “Exactly.”

“So we create our own… life… together.” Bruce said with a stutter.

Feeling incredulous of everything, Clark tittered, “Our lives are crazy.”

Bruce joked, “You’ve only just figured that out?”

Clark smiled widely, “I like this. When you relax, I’ve always liked it.”

“I’ve always liked being with you, I just didn’t know I was allowed to ‘really’ like it.” Bruce said with sparkling eyes.

Clark’s heart tripped and he leaned forward over the table and teased, “You have my permission to ‘really’ like it.” His friend took a shuddery breath in response, and Clark inquired, “What is it?”

Bruce confessed, “The last couple of days, I feel like I did when we first met, I feel young and nervous, and excited when you tease me.”

He smiled slowly and deliberately, and said, “Expect more of it in the future.”

His friend’s eyes found his lips, and Clark felt the beginnings of desire. The desire he’d had to smother for a long time, a desire he’d forgot he’d had. Clark asked eagerly, “When do we begin?”

“Begin what?”

“Begin trying.”

“I don’t know how to begin.” his friend confessed.

“Do you want to kiss me?” he saw Bruce’s eyes flare, and so Clark urged, “Because I want to kiss you.”

Bruce licked his lips, and then glanced around the bar, and then out the window. Then he returned his gaze to him. “Not here.”

~*~

He walked down to the city street with him, and found his motorcycle parked there. They stood facing each other, both nervous, both feeling antsy. He hadn’t imagined their first kiss would be on a Metropolis sidewalk, but then again, he’d never imagined their first kiss at all. 

Feeling awkward, Clark began to reach out, but then second guessed himself and began to pull his hand back. Suddenly, Bruce grasped his wrist and stopped his retreat. For a moment they stood there, unmoving with Bruce holding his arm in mid-air, then Bruce swallowed hard, and then he carefully moved forward, holding his gaze and he pushed his own cheek against Clark’s palm.

Clark’s breathing stuttered, and then he caressed his friend’s smooth cheek with his thumb, and then slowly they pulled each other in until there was barely any space between them. Face to face, he could feel his warm breath on his lips. He was drawn to it, and moved closer. Bruce watched his every move, and mirrored him, until their lips were almost brushing together. 

At this new experience, both their eyes fluttered closed, and they both gasped quietly echoing each other. Clark tilted his head and dragged his lips over Bruce’s gently. His friend whined under his breath, and then his lips opened up for him and swept across Clark’s. Bruce mumbled something against his open mouth, and Clark echoed him with a mumbled, “B.”

Bruce let out a growly noise that made Clark shiver, and then their mouths met more urgently but oh so slowly. Their lips and tongues hungry for more. Clark grunted quietly in pleasure, and Bruce’s hands rose up and cupped Clark’s head. 

They were standing on the bustling sidewalk in Metropolis devouring each other’s mouths and in that moment neither of them cared about anything else.

~B~

He parked his motorcycle up in the garage, and then made his way up to and through the house. He entered the kitchen to find Alfred in his shirtsleeves busy with a screwdriver and an open electric plug. Bruce approached a bit uncertainly. With his back to him, Alfred said, “Good evening, Master Bruce.”

“Hi, Alfred.” he greeted the all too perceptive man.

“Did you want something to eat; if you do I’ll just finish changing this fuse first.” he said.

He licked his lips nervously, and told him, “No, I’m alright for now.”

The older man nodded along still with his back to him. The ticking of the kitchen clock echoed in his ears.

He fidgeted a little, “Can I talk to you, Alfred?”

Alfred replied, “Of course, sir.”

The ticking began to get on his nerves.

When he continued fixing the plug, Bruce had to say, “Can we sit down at the table?”

His guardian turned around then, and studied him for moment. Then he nodded, “Very well.”

He put the screwdriver down and left the worktop, and then came over, and they both took a seat at the kitchen table. There was a long pause, before Alfred urged, “Master Bruce?”

He’d told Clark earlier that he’d felt young and nervous these last few days, and now sitting here with Alfred he felt even younger. He’d never had to have a conversation like this before. He took a fortifying breath and began, “Do you remember the mission to Central City last week?” at Alfred's nod, he continued, “Well, Flash had to follow his enemy to the past… and um when he got back, he was surprised, devastated really because he realised something in the present had been changed.”

The older man’s eyes narrowed as he watched him keenly. He said, “From your reaction sir, I can assume it’s something that’s upset you?”

“Not upset exactly, just bowled us over.” he admitted.

“Us…?” 

“Clark and I.” he took another deep breath, “Barry, Flash um he told us that before they went into the past… that Clark and I… that we were…” he met Alfred’s gaze, “…married… to each other, married for quite some time.”

Though Alfred was always stoic, Bruce felt wary when Alfred only nodded, and said, “I see.”

Feeling agitated, Bruce lumbered on, “Well Flash, well Barry said that though we were happily married, that because we’re such private people, Clark and I… that he doesn’t know what was changed, why we didn’t get together, which means he can’t go back and put it right.”

Alfred nodded stoically.

Bruce winced, “Alfred, you don’t seem surprised. Hell, I was surprised… me married… to Clark Kent of all people…”

Finally, Alfred told him with a warm sincerity, “Don’t forget, I know you Master Bruce. You’ve never had much of a - as the Americans’ say - a hankering for members of the fairer sex.”

Bruce snorted, “What are you talking about, I’m a renowned…” 

“Playboy, womaniser…?” Alfred raised his eyebrow, “Did you really think I was fooled by your façade like the rest?”

He rubbed his hand over his face. “No but… I do like women.”

Alfred’s lips turned up at the corners, “I am not saying you don’t, my boy. However, I have seen the way you are with Mr Kent. The idea that he is the one for you isn’t that surprising to me.”

Bruce felt turned upside down all over again. He started, “Me and Clark we both… it’s not, we didn’t… I mean we haven’t until now…”

“Are you trying to tell me that you and Mr Kent are courting?” the older man asked with amusement.

Although, he’d been nervous about telling his guardian, it still annoyed him that he hadn’t had chance to make the announcement himself. He pouted and shrugged, “Well yeah.” He gazed at his guardian and wondered, “But how could you tell, if we couldn’t tell ourselves?”

Alfred reached out across the table and took his hand in his weathered one. Then the old man smiled, “Master Bruce, I watched you grow up from a curious, sweet and clever child into a sensitive teenager, but I am afraid when you came back from Asia you were a changed man, that was until you met Mr Kent.”

Curiously, Bruce tilted his head.

His guardian chuckled, “I get to see glimpses of the boy that I knew whenever you are spending time with Clark Kent, or even when you are just talking about him, that is how I knew.”

At his old friend’s words, Bruce smiled bashfully, “We’re running a few years behind, Alfred, but we’re going to give it a go.”

Alfred nodded sagely.

“I have your blessing?” he asked searchingly.

“As long as Mr Kent makes you happy, then you have my blessing, my boy.”

Bruce gave his old hand an affectionate squeeze, “Thank you, Alfred.”

~*~

Though it was dark outside, he went up to the sun terrace. His friend hadn’t wanted to leave Bruce’s side for a second tonight, but Bruce had had to ride his bike home, and then talk with Alfred. With the eagerness of a child, he peered up into the sky. He whispered, “Are you there, can you hear me?”

He saw the figure appear high above in the starry sky, hovering there. Bruce gasped softly as he suddenly went into a swan dive down towards him, and then at the last second, he righted himself with a swoop, and then ended up floating in front of him face to face. 

Clark hadn’t changed into his uniform, only taken his glasses off, his open beige overcoat fluttered around him just as his red cape usually did. Bruce grinned and for the first time, he felt safe to tell him, “That was so cool.”

His friend’s smile shone as brightly as the full moon that was looking over them. “You make me feel like being a bit silly.” his friend told him.

Bruce held his gaze. Clark opened his arms, and unlike the night before there was no hesitation as Bruce walked into his arms, and held on tight.

~S~

Clark took him in his arms, and unlike the night before, his friend embraced him in return, chest to chest, face to face. They’d never flown together like this however; it was exciting and felt right. He floated them up above the Manor. Clark asked with gentle curiosity, “Did you tell him?”

“He knew.” his friend revealed.

He was puzzled, and wondered, “He knew?”

Bruce chuckled, “He didn’t know about us being married, but he knew, he knew how you make me feel.”

“And he’s okay with it?”

He leaned in until their foreheads touched and he whispered, “On one condition.”

Clark whispered in return, “What’s that?”

Bruce’s eyes revealed so much, “He said you’ve got to make me happy.”

Simply, he replied, “I’ll try my best.”

His friend tilted his head, and knowing what he wanted, because he wanted it too, Clark groaned softly and he pressed their lips together. And just like earlier this evening, once their lips met, they couldn’t stop, the kiss deepened languorously, it was so intensely soft and Clark moaned around Bruce’s tongue in his mouth.

Bruce echoed his moan, and he pressed his body to Clark’s, and breathed through his nose harshly, never wanting to stop. 

However, finally he had to stop and he pulled away and panted against Clark’s soft moist lips. 

Clark murmured, “God, I love kissing you.”

Through panting lips, Bruce chuckled, and Clark smiled and questioned, “What?”

Tantalizingly, he played his lips against Clark’s cheek, “I was going to say the same thing, when I got my breath back.”

Clark’s eyes sparkled at him.

 

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

TITLE: Forfeit 5  
PAIRING: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne  
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77  
WORD COUNT: 2,650  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Bruce makes a declaration of his feelings.

~S~

Floating above Wayne Manor, Bruce groaned into their kiss, and then his hands boldly reached under Clark’s overcoat, and they found his wool-clad ass. As Bruce’s hands felt and squeezed his ass cheeks through the fabric, Clark sighed, “That feels good.”

His boyfriend… Clark smiled at the thought …his soon to be lover was watching him closely as he touched him. Bruce’s hands measured slowly up Clark’s back. Then Bruce’s mouth was at his throat, kissing slowly, and Clark’s head lolled a little in growing pleasure. 

Clark cupped the back of Bruce’s head and held him there, and whined, “Yes, hmm yes.” Reflexively, he pressed his body against Bruce’s; he could feel his arousal, which matched his own. Clark groaned quietly, “You’re hard for me.”

Then his boyfriend’s hand sneaked up the front and he massaged one of Clark’s pectorals. Even through three layers of fabric it made Clark groan, “Oh god you’re good.”

Bruce laughed huskily against his throat, “You sound surprised.” He pulled back and said, “I’m not a novice in all ways, Clark.”

He opened his eyes and gazed lust drunk at his friend, and he smiled lazily, “I forgot.”

It was true, he had forgotten because he was here with his beloved friend and not the infamous playboy. His friend cocked a haughty eyebrow, “You won’t forget again.”

Clark smiled adoringly, “No, I won’t.”

Bruce caressed his cheek, his fingers finding their way to his nape, and then he kissed him passionately again. Clark felt the hard length against his again, he groaned, “You’re getting even harder.”

His friend murmured with husky need, “Do you want to show me how it’s done?” 

The question surprised him, but Bruce taking the initiative revealed the man that he knew and… Clark cut off that thought, it was too early for that word. But Bruce taking charge made him tremble. 

He floated them down to the sun terrace. Once they landed, Clark held his gaze, and then slowly fell to his knees for his lover.

Bruce’s hand never lost contact and he still cupped his head as Clark gaze up at him. Bruce asked with awe, “This is what you want?”

He realised then that Bruce hadn’t specified what he wanted, and that it was his own idea to get on his knees. He chuckled softly with embarrassment.

Bruce’s nostrils flared with arousal, and he took a step closer. Clark admired the bulge there so close. Then there was no movement from either of them until Bruce asked almost unsurely, “Aren’t you going to…?”

Clark met his gaze and uttered, “No, I want you to.”

His lover’s chest heaved, and then his hands went to and unfastened his own fly. With a nervous gulp, Bruce reached in and released his own hard cock. It was already more than halfway to attention. He’d never fantasized about what Bruce Wayne had down his pants. He’d known from all the attention that he received that it had to be nice.

And it was.

His gaze rose and he saw Bruce had been watching Clark as he admired his cock. Bruce had a certain look in his eyes, maybe wanting reassurance that it met Clark’s approval. Clark didn’t answer with words; he just let his mouth fall open in invitation. 

The worried look melted away and was replaced with intensity. Bruce took hold of his erection, and he guided it to Clark’s mouth. For a moment, the head only skimmed his bottom lip and his breath caressed the head but his lover mewed soft and needy. 

Clark held his gaze and leaned forward and engulfed the head and sucked it gently.

In response, Bruce altered his stance, and his hand returned to cupping Clark’s head and pulled him in deeper. Knowing this was the first time Bruce had had his cock in a man’s mouth, Clark breathed through his nose, and he took it. Bruce groaned in response and his eyes sparkled with lustful intensity. 

His boyfriend growled under his breath, and began a series of slow experimenting thrusts, going deeper each time. 

With their gazing locked, he took it until Bruce’s cock head hit his throat. Clark swallowed around it once, but then licked all the way back to the tip. 

Still holding his gaze, Clark reached behind his own head and caught Bruce’s hand, and then he caught his free hand and he pushed at them both and held them securely behind Bruce’s back.

At the move, his lover growled softly.

The position tilted Bruce’s hips towards him, and Clark held his hands there behind his back, and then he took his lover’s cock into his mouth again. Now, he sucked his lover’s cock on his own terms. 

He enjoyed himself as he sucked and he played his tongue against it. He relished having Bruce’s cock in his mouth, and he relished giving pleasure and having that power over his friend. And when Bruce’s hips jerked reflexively forward into his hot mouth, Clark bobbed his head, until Bruce was moaning constantly, and begging him, “Please Clark, please.”

Hearing that plea, he didn’t fulfil it, watching with delight as Bruce Wayne struggled not to come for him for the first time. It wasn’t going to be the last time, Clark was adamant. He sucked his way off slowly until his wet lips left his lover’s cock. Bruce’s body was strung with tension, and pre-come dripped off the tip of his gloriously hard cock. 

With real desire, Bruce asked, “Will you show me what it’s like?”

Clark understood straightaway, what he was asking him. Until tonight, neither of them had thought about their first kiss never mind giving pleasure with their mouths, or making love for the first time. He laughed giddily at his own thoughts and Bruce’s brow creased adorably as he gazed down at him. Then Clark whispered, “You want to make love?”

His brow was smooth again in a second as his worries left him; Bruce nodded, “Yes.”

He admitted, “It’s been a long time, since I made love to someone.”

Bruce said bashfully, “It’s my first time.”

He knew that he meant that in more than one way, his friend had admitted that Clark was the only man to make him wonder about himself. Clark stood up and then caressed his cheek with his thumb, and murmured cooingly, “I’m going to look after you, and I’m going to make you happy.”

“Is that a promise?”

Solemnly, Clark nodded, “I promise.”

He kissed him again, and he wrapped his arms around him, and in his happiness they floated inches from the sun terrace. They stayed in each other’s arms, pressed together. It was strange, there was no awkwardness between them but at the same time, there wasn’t the easiness of being together that would be there after this next hurdle had been crossed.

He felt the weight of the choices on him, the decision to move slowly or show more passion, to take command or let Bruce decide the pace. What did Bruce want? He wasn’t sure, so he asked him, “Have you thought about what you want?” 

Bruce breathed, “What I want?”

Clark whispered secretively, “When we make love.” He leaned in slowly and kissed him, and murmured against his lips, “We can do anything you want.”

His friend smiled against his lips, he murmured wryly, “You know I like my plans, but I thought we’d just go with what feels right.”

“Sounds really good to me.” he concurred. They kissed again. It was a passion that Clark wanted to give into here and now, but there was no way, their first time together, Bruce’s first time was going to be a quick rut. With infinite restraint, Clark slowly floated them up and then over the side of the mansion, and then around a little, until they landed on the balcony of Bruce’s bedroom.

The kiss ended lingeringly, and when Bruce noticed their surroundings, he whispered, “You’re incredible.” Then with a grin, he turned in his arms, and then opened the French windows, and let them inside. 

~B~

Once they entered Bruce’s bedroom through the French windows of his balcony. Clark grasped him gently and peeled Bruce’s leather jacket from his shoulders and down his arms. He dropped it on the floor. With measured grace, he gathered the hem of Bruce’s t-shirt and pulled it up over his head, and then dropped that on the floor too. Then his strong hands slowly went in the other direction and pushed his jeans down. Bruce found Clark being so eager and taking charge unexpectedly arousing. 

Bruce toed out of his biker boots, and kicked his jeans off from around his ankles. 

Reflexively, his back arched as his friend’s hands cupped his bare ass, and then they ran all the way up to his trim waist, and then up over his muscled back to his strong shoulders. His aching erection was getting heavy between his legs. From behind, Clark murmured in his ear, “Your body is beautiful.”

At the compliment, he huffed softly, “Maybe once, but I’ve had a lot of fights since then.”

Clark kissed his ear, “The scars just make the landscape more interesting.”

He sighed at the kiss and the sincerity in his friend’s voice. Clark’s strong hands made the return trip and ran down his back, over his hips, and caressed his ass cheeks again. Bruce groaned softly, “It’s nice not having to lie about where I got the scars.”

His friend concurred, “It’s the same with my glasses.”

Though he wasn’t wearing them at the moment, Bruce told him softly, “I like your glasses.”

Clark chuckled gently, “Thanks.”

He remembered what Alfred had said about him not hankering for the women that he’d known. He knew it was true, he’d always been satisfied by the sex, but those women wanting him hadn’t really given him a boost. He hadn’t hankered for them, but he felt that way now, in Clark’s presence.

Then Bruce gasped, as Clark’s caressing fingers slid between his ass cheeks. His friend whispered in his ear, “Okay?”

“Different, new…” he replied. He’d had women grasp his ass during sex, even claw his ass cheeks with their manicured nails but he’d never had anyone explore between them before. His best friend’s fingers played gently there and Bruce added, “Strange but nice.”

“That’s good.” his new lover encouraged.

Instinctively, his body arched into his touch, but then Clark reached down slowly and caught Bruce’s hands again, and slowly he pulled them behind his back, like he’d done while he’d sucked his cock. Bruce whined quietly, as he was bowed slightly forward, and he could tell his ass was presented to his friend. He felt Clark’s crotch come into contact, and he felt the thickness of his erection through the fabric of his wool pants. 

He’d never let himself consider what he might want a man… correction, what he might want Clark Kent to do to him. However standing there naked, with Clark’s cock pressed against his naked ass, it sent a clear signal to his libido. 

There was quietness, no clear movement, just their bodies pressed together, and Bruce sensed that Clark was watching his responses, and admiring his naked body. Unconsciously, he pressed back, his ass cheeks rubbing against the front of Clark’s pants. 

Then there was movement, holding him against him, Clark walked them forward, and at his bed, with care he pressed him down and forward, so his feet still met the carpeted floor, but his chest was against the mattress, his ass still presented to his lover.

He groaned as Clark released his hands and fell to his knees behind him. Subconsciously, he left his hands pinned behind his back. His lover’s hands caressed Bruce’s ass cheeks, and then he gently spread them. It was a strange feeling to be under such scrutiny and then Bruce felt Clark’s warm moist tongue. Bruce gasped against the bedclothes and Clark echoed him with a hum.

Then that warm moistness became insistent, and Bruce whinnied against the mattress, “Oh… oh please, yes.”

Clark hummed again, and then his lips kissed a cheek, then his perineum and then his tongue was back at his entrance. He licked and then he spoke again him, “You taste so good.” and then he licked again, and asked, “Do you like it?”

Bruce whined, and his hands that were still behind his back, automatically, reached for and spread his own ass cheeks. His lover understood that reply all too well, and then his licking tongue went into super-speed, and Bruce keened loudly in tormented ecstasy. 

It was almost too much. Bruce’s cock flexed against the mattress, and he felt like he was going to come already. He released his ass cheeks and he dragged himself away, and turned over on the mattress, his cock hard and twitching, and leaking a little. 

Panting, his chest heaving, he stared at Clark. His lover met his gaze with glorious kiss bruised lips, and stared at him in return. Then Clark’s brow creased as he asked, “Are you okay?”

Bruce whined and he lunged and he took Clark’s mouth with his own hard with passion. They kissed wet and languid and Bruce moaned into his mouth with unabashed desire and passion.

Then he let his gaze take in Clark who was still fully dressed, though his erection was straining his suit pants. Then Bruce changed his position facing him on his knees on the mattress. He gazed pointedly at the outline of Clark’s cock. 

Clark breathed deeply with understanding, and then his nimble fingers went to his fly. He held Bruce’s eager gaze as he unclasped and unzipped, and then released his erection from his pants. Bruce smiled slowly at what Clark kept in his pants, “Do you like this beautiful big cock to be sucked?”

The man who was his closest friend smirked, and leered, “I don’t think there’s any man who doesn’t enjoy that.”

“Yes though some are better at it than others, as your adeptness proved earlier.”

He reached for his lover’s cock and stroked it, his technique wasn’t the best, he’d never stroked a cock that wasn’t his own before, but Clark moaned softly in response, and his erection grew even more. 

Bruce placed both hands on the mattress, and then he leaned forward and he tentatively covered the head with his lips. It was a strange new feeling, but some primitive instinct took over his actions, and he took more and then licked it as he pulled back. Clark moaned louder and it emboldened Bruce and he went back for more. 

He wanted more; he wanted Clark to fill his mouth, to stretch his lips. He sucked it, and he took as much as he thought he could. Then Clark’s hands came and gently cupped his head, and with a quiet growl, Clark steadily pushed more of his cock into Bruce’s mouth. 

With surprise, which turned into a bonfire of desire, he took more of the length. He looked up into Clark’s eyes, and saw that he was watching him closely; he saw care in those eyes, knowing he was looking after him. 

Carefully, Clark withdrew, and then just as carefully he thrust back inside his mouth. 

Bruce whined as his friend slowly fucked his mouth, his eyes warm with desire and something more.

Then Clark spoke, “You’re doing so well, B.”

Bruce hummed around his girth in response.

His lover raised an eyebrow, “Are you enjoying that?”

‘God, yes.’ he wanted to say, but he couldn’t, so he moaned around the length and took even more.

He was gratified as he watched Clark’s eyes roll back in pleasure.

 

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6

TITLE: Forfeit 6  
PAIRING: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne  
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77  
WORD COUNT: 2,949  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Clark and Bruce make love for the first time.

~B~

Bruce pulled away and then took Clark’s panting mouth again with his own. His lover groaned, and then returned the kiss just as ardently. Finally Bruce backed off, his nostrils flaring. He uttered, “I want you naked.”

Clark’s chest heaved, and then he asked, “Do you want to do it?”

Just as Clark had done to him on the sun terrace, he retorted, “No, you do it.”

Then he lay there on the bed, naked and aroused, and he watched Clark Kent undress for him, first the overcoat, and then his suit jacket, waistcoat and then his tie. Bruce’s cock flexed against his stomach as the white shirt came off. 

Clark saw it and his nostrils flared at the unspoken appreciation. Then he stepped out of his shoes and toed off his socks. Then he let his pants, and his boxers fall in a puddle around his feet.

With enthusiasm that he didn’t know he could possess, Bruce knelt up on the mattress, face to face, and then he reached out, and he caressed Clark’s body. He ran his palm from his strong clavicle, over his broad chest, down his toned abdomen, and as his hand neared Clark’s cock it bobbed in front of him, and finally ran his palm over his hips. 

He was an expert at petty compliments, but with complete sincerity, Bruce told him huskily, “You are beautiful, Clark beautiful and pristine.” He licked his lips with appreciation and ordered, “Turn around for me.”

Clark took a breath and then turned around for him. Bruce leaned forward and he kissed between Clark’s shoulder blades. “You look just as good from the back.” he told him.

“Do I?” his friend asked.

He didn’t know if Clark was teasing or not, but Bruce answered seriously, “You’re perfect.”

He caressed his muscled back as he’d done the front. Followed the valley where his spine dissected the muscles, down to the small of his back. He caressed firm smooth ass cheeks, and then he bowed his head and he kissed just above the cleft. His lover groaned in response. 

Bruce knew that he himself had undoubtedly enjoyed it and so he asked curiously, “Do you enjoy… having your perfect ass eaten?”

His lover turned around, and met his gaze, and murmured huskily, “Yes I enjoy it.”

“Do you enjoy using…” he stroked Clark’s erection. 

Clark growled softly, and then he reached out and he stroked Bruce’s erection too. Bruce groaned at that secure fist around his cock. He told his friend of insuperable strength, “Your grip is just right, god so good.”

“Yours isn’t bad either.” Clark told him.

Bruce grinned with camaraderie and delight. Seeing his grin, Clark suddenly spread him on the mattress on his back, and then his mouth was wrapped around Bruce’s cock again. In response, Bruce laughed, “Oh fuck, yes.”

He was hard and throbbing again within seconds, but when he heard himself whimper, he pushed his lover away. Clark stood up again and gazed down at him with confusion tinged with curiosity. Bruce couldn’t help himself; he closed his lips around the head of Clark’s cock again.

Clark responded with a breathy gasp, and a low hum.

With his lips still around him, Bruce’s eyes peered up at him. Clark moaned softly and then reached out, and ran his masculine hands down Bruce’s back, and then his large fingers met Bruce’s centre. He grunted around the cock in his mouth when those fingers gained entrance. 

It seemed so easy after Clark’s attention down there before. 

Again, it was a new sensation, Clark’s fingers felt big, his entrance tight but at the same time, his ass accepted those fingers easier than he would’ve imagined. For what seemed ages, Clark’s cock thrust steadily into his mouth, and his fingers stretched him open. 

The feelings, the sensations and the thoughts accompanying those movements became too much and he bowed his head and he pulled off his lover’s cock. However, he stayed braced there as Clark’s fingers played inside his ass. He panted steadily until his body instinctively began rocking back for those fingers. 

Clark encouraged, “Yes, that’s right, B.”

Then his fingers left Bruce’s ass, and caressed a path up his back, until they reached his head. Clark cupped his face and then guided him up to his lips and they kissed fervently. Clark’s hands caressed their way down to his ass again, and then his fingers slid back inside him. Bruce whined into his friend’s mouth. He spread his knees, grasped Clark’s ass and he thrust his turgid cock against Clark’s own cock and abdomen, while still pressing back for those delving fingers.

His lover asked against his lips, “Does that feel good, Bruce?”

His body was receiving intense new pleasure, caused by his best friend and it made the situation overpowering. Drunk with lust, he moaned, “God, yes.”

“Do you want more of me?” Clark asked huskily.

He bowed his head to Clark’s shoulder, he whimpered, “I want to, please.”

Then Clark murmured, “Turn around.” Bruce did as he was told without question, then Clark added, “Scoot further on the bed.” and again he did as he was told.

Then he felt the mattress dip as Clark climbed on behind him. His body quivered with both apprehension and excitement. Then Clark took hold of his hips, and that dependable hold calmed his body and his mind. Then he felt the head of Clark’s cock play at his centre. Then a moment later, he heard the tear of a condom packet, and then another moment later, Clark’s condom covered cock was teasing his entrance. 

It was nothing, it was actually considerate and thoughtful but there was a tiny niggle of jealousy in him, as he wondered, “You thought you might need a condom tonight or do you always carry one.”

Clark caressed his back, and replied gently, “No, baby. Our kiss turned me on so damn much, I wanted to be ready, and so while you were talking to Alfred, I went home and got them.”

He was relieved at the answer, but at the same time, his own jealousy was new and a little disturbing. Then he frowned, and asked, “Them?”

Softly, his friend chuckled, “Do you think I’m going make love to my… boyfriend…”

Bruce questioned, “Boyfriend…?”

Clark tittered softly, “Okay, make love to my very manly friend for the first time without lube.”

He shook his head at the teasing, and then wondered, “You haven’t used…”

He was cut off as slick fingers slowly pressed into his entrance. The slickness and the ease caused him to let out a shuddery, “Yes.”

“Yes.” Clark echoed, “You’re letting me in so well.”

He knew it wouldn’t be the same for anyone else. He remembered Clark telling him that he thought he was dangerous when they first met, but the opposite was true of Clark. He told him, “You make me feel so safe, Clark. You always have.”

His lover’s fingers delved one more time, before he withdrew them. Then his cock was there. Clark told him, “I never thought… even when we first met and I hoped you’d like me like this, I never thought I’d be the one leading you through this.”

Bruce smiled though Clark couldn’t see him, “Because I’m the notorious playboy?”

“Yes.” he answered simply.

He looked at him over his shoulder, “Well, as my guardian told me tonight, you’re the only one I’ve ever hankered for.”

With a smile in his voice, Clark asked, “Alfred used the word hanker?”

“Yeah, and he was right, I hanker for you, and right now I’m hankering for your big cock.”

Clark let out a groan. Then his tip was pressed firmer against Bruce’s entrance, “There might be a little discomfort for a moment.” Then he added wryly, “But you can take it can’t you?”

He loved Clark’s teasing, though he’d never admitted it. He growled lowly, “Get that beautiful cock inside me.”

At his tone, Clark whined a little. Then he held Bruce’s hips, and he pressed the head inside. Bruce had to bow his head and tense his jaw at the discomfort, but then suddenly the pressure was gone. His breathing and his body shuddered as his body allowed the invader inside just a little ways. 

There was a long pause, no movement at all. 

Then Clark was rubbing his back, as he murmured, “Okay?”

“Yes.” he groaned as he felt himself twitch around the girth.

Then Clark cooed; “Now I want you to arch your back and press back.”

Internally, Bruce grumbled at being forced to do all the hard work, but his cock hanging hard and untouched flexed at the command. Bruce braced his hands and then he pressed back, and the intensity gripped him as his lover’s cock slowly opened him up. 

Then one of those so strong hands reached underneath, and stroked his cock with that perfect grip. Bruce moaned and writhed gently.

~S~

It was a sight to see. Clark’s jaw was tight with tension as he watched Bruce’s divine ass take his cock. He’d mentioned it to Bruce but the responsibility of being someone’s… your best friend’s first man was almost overwhelming. He wanted to make it so good for Bruce. Every movement, every moment had to be restrained. 

To take his mind off it, he glanced around the lavish bedroom that he’d never been in before, and took an inventory to distract himself. The bed was huge and fabulous, and made of mahogany. It was bigger and more comfy than any bed that he’d ever owned. Actually that wasn’t technically true, the bed in the living quarters at the Fortress of Solitude could give this bed a run for its money, crystal framed with its incredibly deep mattress. Yet he’d never used it. He’d feel silly sleeping alone there. 

Suddenly Bruce gasped, and Clark’s cock slid inside him another inch. Clark’s gaze returned to the man braced there for him with his muscles quivering.

A body like Bruce Wayne’s, an ass like this. He wanted it, he wanted to fuck it. God, they were making love, yet the desire just for a body was more than he’d ever experienced before. Over the years, he’d had one night stands, where the person’s body was all there really was to desire, but this was different, he wanted this body as much as he loved the man.

His eyes widened at his own thoughts, but then he took a deep breath and owned it, he did love him. God, he loved him. Maybe in the future, they could go to the Fortress and Bruce could share that big over-the-top bed with him.

With his gentle hold on his hips, he carefully withdrew. Bruce gasped out as he did. Then Clark started again, and again told him, “Again, B, press back. Take me.”

Again, he watched his lover, his fabulous body arched, his ass strong and curved, and the centre slick and yielding. He watched his cock taken inside as with determination Bruce pressed slowly back for him, sheathing his cock with his body.

Clark prayed, “Beautiful.”

He saw Bruce’s muscled body quivering even more with the tension. Clark caressed his body, and then withdrew again. 

He admired his lover’s empty ass. 

Then Clark leaned over, braced his hands on the mattress and settled over his back, and then he slowly sank his cock back inside his centre. Bruce cried out as Clark went deeper than before. Clark kissed his shoulder, and then the back of his neck. He whispered, “Are you still doing okay, baby?”

His lover whined, “No, I’m not okay, please, your cock inside me, Clark please.”

“Please, what…?” he asked huskily.

“Fuck me.” Bruce mewed, “Please.”

Clark’s body shuddered, and his cock flexed deep inside his lover’s ass. His own voice was whiney as he reminded, “We’re supposed to be making love.”

His lover panted, “Can’t we do both, damn I want you to.”

He knew that he could never just fuck Bruce Wayne, but he could let loose the passion that he was keeping in check. He kissed his cheek and Bruce turned his head and they kissed passionately over Bruce’s shoulder. Then Clark warned, “Just tell if you want me to stop.”

At the warning, Bruce’s eyes flared apprehension, but he nodded his understanding.

Then Clark began moving, thrusting slowly at first. Then he wrapped his arm around Bruce’s torso and then his thrusts got longer and deeper, his thrusts opening Bruce’s ass up to him and Bruce mewed, growled and panted but he didn’t tell him to stop. 

Intoxicated with desire, Clark pushed down in the centre of Bruce’s muscled back, and Bruce ended up spread across the mattress. Clark crawled over, and then he caught Bruce’s wrists and he pinned them on either side of his lover’s head, and then pushed back inside until there was no space between their bodies. Bruce moaned into the pillow, “Fuck, Clark.”

Clark growled softly, “Yes, Bruce.”

Then as his thrusts got harder, his balls slapped against Bruce’s; Clark’s own breaths became quicker. The mattress bounced. Bruce’s back became slick with sweat. His lover cried imploringly into the mattress, “Don’t stop; please don’t stop.”

Clark growled quietly, “I have no intentions of stopping.” And then he mouthed Bruce’s neck, and he felt Bruce's ass tighten around him and then Bruce was desperately crying out into the bedsheets, “Yes, oh yes Clark.”

He knew his lover had come for him without him touching his cock, only the friction against the mattress and it made his thrusts quicker as he strived for his own orgasm. Finally, he gasped against Bruce's neck, “Bruce.” and his body jerked into him over and over.

With him sprawled over him, they panted, “Oh god.” in echo of each other.

As he came to his senses, he kissed his lover’s shoulder and asked panting, “Are you okay?”

Bruce smiled into the mattress, “Never been better.” 

His lover groaned, as he slipped away, and turned over and got rid of the condom. 

Then Bruce turned over onto his back. He stared at Clark intensely.

Sated, Clark gazed at his lover in return. He had wanted to make love with him, take care of him during his first time with a man. However, he remembered how passionate he’d become after Bruce’s pleas. He was in turmoil, because he was sorry for it, but at the same time, he didn’t regret it.

With sweat sliding down his temple, finally Bruce leered, “Do you like looking at your handy work?”

Clark winced slightly, “Was I too rough?”

His lover teased, “When you fucked me through the mattress.” Bruce grinned with exhilaration, “No, Clark you weren’t too rough, I rather enjoyed it.”

He chuckled softly, “I know you did.”

Bruce reached up and drew Clark down to him and kissed him. Then he whispered, “You are better.”

“Better…?” he wondered in post climax befuddlement.

His friend raised an eyebrow, “I’ve had sex with you now, and you were right, that was better.”

Clark remembered his own previous boast that sex with him would be better than with Selina Kyle. 

He grinned with triumph.

~*~

It was in the early hours of the morning; Clark was sitting in the easy chair that was situated in the corner of Bruce Wayne’s bedroom. He and his friend had made love a few hours ago, and then fallen asleep together. A little while ago, a cry of distress had filtered through the veil of sleep, and he’d gone to help.

Luckily, everyone had survived, and Superman had flown away with a smile and a wave. He’d returned here. It was then, coming in through those French windows, and finding Bruce where he’d left him, sprawled naked on the bed that had made Clark pause. 

His friend was on his front, tired out, and well satisfied. Clark had shared throes of passion, the kind that meant something with Bruce that he hadn’t shared with anyone for a long time. They’d made declarations earlier this evening, Bruce to Alfred, and then Clark had promised to make him happy. He didn’t regret it and hoped to honour that promise.

With his tender gaze on him, Bruce made a soft noise through his nose, then his eyes opened, searching through the dimness, Bruce’s eyes found him sitting there. Then sleepily he mumbled, “Why over there?”

With fondness, he smiled at him, and then Bruce’s eyes focused more, and he saw his uniform, and asked, “Been out?”

“Not for long.”

“Bad?”

He shook his head, “No, it was okay.”

“So, why over there?” he grumbled.

“Just looking at you.” he revealed.

Bruce summoned up enough strength to prop his head up with it resting on his hand, his elbow crooked. “Well I insist you return to my bed immediately.” he said haughtily.

Clark laughed deeply, and then he stood up. He got undressed with super-speed but he knew to Bruce it was instantaneous. He walked towards the bed, and then he leaned down and he kissed his lover. Then Clark crawled onto the bed, and at the same time, Bruce manoeuvred, and when Clark turned onto his back, Bruce was already laying his head against Clark’s chest, using him as a pillow with the intention of going straight back to sleep. Clark laughed with affection, never expecting to be snuggling with Batman.

He wrapped his arms around him and closed his eyes in serenity.

 

To be continued


	7. Chapter 7

TITLE: Forfeit 7  
PAIRING: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne  
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77  
WORD COUNT: 2,579  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Bruce makes a decision.

~B~

A few weeks later, Bruce was at a boring do, it was the birthday party of one of Wayne Enterprises' executives. It was at his home, a very comfortable townhouse, and that being so it would be difficult to leave without being noticed.

Internally, he sighed, and then moseyed over to the balcony that overlooked an expansive garden. He smiled to himself, mosey was what country folk did wasn’t it. Not there was anything wrong with country folk. He chuckled to himself at his thoughts. 

As he thought of one particular country boy, his gaze rose up to the midnight blue sky. He murmured, “Are you up there somewhere, can you hear me in what must be a din of sounds that the world produces.”

He knew Clark could be anywhere, on the other side of the world, or on the Watchtower, or even the Fortress of Solitude. He didn’t expect him to hear him, and he certainly didn’t expect him to break off whatever he was doing. 

“I just like imagining that you can hear me, I’m bored, and I can’t leave this party yet.” He said with a smile in his voice, “I’ve had a couple of propositions tonight, honestly that’s not unusual, sometimes I’d take one or the other up on it, sometimes, I’d just go home and get some work done. But tonight, no not just tonight, but ever since the night that we made love, I’ve not wanted to do either, take their offers or go home to work. I just want to be with you. I know it’s too early or maybe it’s not early enough, I don’t know but I think that I love you.”

He smiled with contentment, and then he turned to return to the party. Then he heard a flutter of fabric behind him. His heart leapt and then he turned around. His gaze was met by eyes full of emotion, awe and knowingness, and affection. Superman took a breath and then with a voice rough with emotion but somehow soft at the same time, he said, “I love you too, Bruce.”

Bruce ducked his head bashfully, “I didn’t think you could hear me.”

Superman stepped closer, “I heard you; I heard everything you said.”

He wondered, “What were you doing?”

“It doesn’t matter.” Superman denied, and then he caught his head in his hands and he kissed him. 

Bruce groaned with surprise and pleasure, and he grasped his lover, and pulled him closer and returned the kiss with passion. His hands ran down his red caped back, and then he turned them and he walked him backwards until Superman’s back met the external wall, next to a potted palm, hidden from view in the shadows. 

They kissed and kissed, groaning and moaning, and almost pawing at each other as their passion increased. Bruce’s hands caressed the House of El shield covered chest, and Superman’s hands found and held Bruce’s ass. 

His hands slid down and found and caressed Superman’s ass through the thin fabric. Superman groaned and pulled his lips away, and Bruce kissed his throat instead. Superman murmured, “I shouldn’t be doing this, like this.”

Bruce mumbled against his delicious flesh, “Like what?”

His lover laughed quietly, “As Superman.”

The flushed features and cheeky smile was something the world had never seen on their hero’s face. He met his gaze and uttered the truth, “You’re always just Clark to me.”

At his words, Clark whined softly and then took his mouth again. 

Suddenly, a noise made them still in each other’s arms. The French windows had opened, and he heard a feminine voice called, “Bruce, where are you, I saw you come out here.”

It was one of his admirers from earlier, he put his finger to his lips in a hush signal, and then he stepped out of the shadows. “I’m here, Claudia.”

As the woman looked him over, conspicuously, Bruce straightened his jacket, and ran a hand through his hair. Claudia’s nose crinkled, and then she asked, as if she had the right, “Who’ve you been messy about with, is it that Stacey?”

He chuckled arrogantly, “That is none of your business.”

Claudia eyed the shadows and then pushed forward towards them; with alarm Bruce tried to stop her. Her back straightened with annoyance, and she declared, “I know you’re there you, floozy.”

Although it was an awkward situation, Bruce couldn’t help the laugh that came out of him, at the idea that someone had called Superman a floozy. Claudia saw his laugh, then her eyes widened as she looked over Bruce’s shoulder. 

Bruce turned to look, and watched Clark Kent step out of the shadows, the suit wearing journalist, met their gazes and adjusted his black framed glasses. Claudia swallowed hard, and then shook her head, “I’m sorry, I thought…”

Bruce took a breath, and then said, “Claudia, this is Clark Kent of the Daily Planet.”

With that information, she came up with her own excuses, “Oh, you’re a reporter; you’re doing an article on Bruce that’s… that’s great.” She turned to Bruce, “I’m sorry Bruce; I feel like an idiot.”

He nodded along. Then nervously, she backed away and returned to the party. When she was gone, he met Clark’s gaze. He praised, “That was quick thinking.”

His friend shrugged, “I’ve learned over the years, that if you give people enough, they’ll delude themselves.”

He nodded, and glanced inside to the party, “I know what you mean, half of my façade is based on other’s impressions and not reality.”

Clark snorted softly, “I guess in our lost life, we mustn’t have cared what everyone else thought…” Bruce frowned, and Clark added, “You know because I doubt we were secretly married, everyone must’ve known.”

Bruce swallowed hard at that assessment. He glanced inside again; everyone in there would’ve known he was married to Clark Kent. He imagined the strength of his feelings that would make public perception not mean a jot to him. 

He turned back to his lover’s gaze, and Clark’s eyes widened, as the man who knew him like no other asked with apprehension, “What’s going on in that head of yours?”

A fierce smile turned up Bruce’s lips, and then he grasped Clark’s hand, and then he led him through the French windows and into the party. At first there was no reaction, and then one by one the people gathered there noticed them holding hands together. 

At his side, the man that he could always count on, smiled with poise and politely nodded to the guests as they walked past. Bruce led them to the birthday boy himself, the balding older man’s eyes widened as he was confronted by the spectacle. Bruce smiled his usual smile and said casually, “Great party, Franklin, but my boyfriend here just came to give me a lift home, so we’ll be saying goodnight.”

Franklin was mute for a long moment. At the boyfriend remark, everyone in earshot started muttering in hushed tones. Then the man who technically worked for him got himself together, cleared his throat, and said, “Well, I’m glad you had a good time, Bruce.” he glanced at Clark, “Goodnight, Mr…”

Clark smiled, “Kent, Clark Kent.”

The older man smiled tightly, “Goodnight, Mr Kent, goodnight Bruce.”

Bruce turned, and he glanced around the room, caught Claudia’s eye, and smirked, then his gaze fell on Lucius in the crowd. The other man glared and mouthed, ‘What are you up to?”

He shrugged amiably, and then he asked his boyfriend, “Are you ready to go home?”

Clark’s lips pursed, and then he said clearly, “Yeah, honey I’m ready.”

Without further ado, they headed for the exit, feeling everyone’s eyes still on them.

~S~

As they got out the front door, Bruce laughed aloud, and flabbergasted Clark shook his head, and half-heartedly scolded, “What did you just do?”

His boyfriend shot him a playful grin, “God, I don’t know but it felt incredible.”

He didn’t know what to say. Apart from some disbelief from his workmates that he could get a man like Bruce, the revelation didn’t collapse his own façade but... he asked with emotion, “You just did that for me?”

His best friend shook his head, “No, I did it for me.”

Clark frowned, and Bruce approached him and put his arms around Clark’s waist, and he told him quietly, “Just like I didn’t allow myself to think about you, I never let myself consider ending the playboy façade. It works, but I’ve always been weighed down by it, you know.”

He concurred, “Yeah I can understand that but there was no other way for me.”

“I thought that too, but I was wrong, what Barry told us proves it.”

He laughed softly, “It was funny seeing their faces.”

Bruce’s eyes became soft and then he leaned in and kissed him lightly, and Clark returned it and soon it became playful as they smiled into it. They pulled away and then he reminded, “You told them we were going home, is that where you want to go?”

His boyfriend said, “Yes, my car’s over there.”

Clark’s gaze found the silver Lamborghini. Then he uttered, “You and your damned vehicles.”

“Well, I’m just a mere mortal.”

He leaned in and whispered, “No, you’re not.”

Bruce’s eyes sparkled at him, and Clark’s heart fluttered seeing the until recently restrained joy in his lover’s eyes. He motioned with his head towards the car, “Let’s get going then.”

His hand was grasped again, and he was led to the car.

~*~ 

Bruce parked up in the garage, and then they exited the car. They headed up to the mansion. As they walked side by side, Clark reached out and caught and held Bruce’s hand. His boyfriend glanced around, smiled, and squeezed his hand in return. Clark returned that smile. Then Bruce’s smile turned into a grin, and then suddenly they were rushing up to the side door. They burst out laughing as they entered. 

Then his boyfriend was gathering him up, and Clark gathered him in return and then they were kissing, smiling and then kissing deeply. They hummed into each other’s mouths with enjoyment, and Bruce pulled back and whispered, “Do you want to go swimming?”

Clark’s eyes widened, he hadn’t been expecting that suggestion, but he was delighted, and nodded, “Yeah, sounds good.”

They set off again, like children going on a great adventure, down the halls towards the back where the pool and summer house was located. Then at the door, Bruce pushed him against it, and smothered Clark’s mouth with his. 

Clark felt intoxicated, and he lolled back against the door and let himself be kissed.

Then there were footsteps on polished floor tiles, Clark opened his eyes and gazed down the hall, and careworn eyes met his. Clark’s eyes widened and then he pushed Bruce away gently. For a second, Bruce looked at him gone out, but then Bruce followed his line of sight, and he saw him too. 

Bruce took a gusty breath, grinned and said, “Hi, Alfie.”

The butler’s eyes crinkled at the edges, and a fond smile tugged at his mouth. “Good evening, Master Bruce, I thought you were going to be out longer.”

Bruce glanced at Clark and then revealed, “Clark rescued me from boredom.”

“Is that right, Mr Kent?”

Clark could see the twinkle in the older man’s eyes, and he smiled in response to it, “Yes, that’s right.”

His boyfriend grasped his hand, “We’re going down to the pool…” he bit his lip, “For a private swim.”

With diplomacy, Alfred replied, “Very well sir, have a nice time.”

Bruce smiled widely, and then opened the door, and then led Clark by the hand yet again. As they headed down the path, the lights down at the pool came on and Clark laughed giddily, “I guess Alfred really is backing our relationship.”

“As long as you’re fulfilling the terms of the agreement.” Bruce joked.

It was a joke, but by Bruce’s attitude, including the public declaration, Clark believed he was doing a good job so far.

When they reached poolside, Bruce let go and then collected a couple of towels and robes from the summer house and then returned. He tossed them onto a sun lounger, and then he came and stood in front of him again. There was a moment, where they just stared at each other, amusement shining in their eyes. 

Then Bruce reached up, and he removed Clark’s glasses. Clark raised an eyebrow, and he took the glasses from his friend, and he put them safely into his own inside pocket. Playfully, Bruce raised both eyebrows at him, and then reached for Clark’s tie, and untied it, and then let it fall.

With a purse of his lips, Clark untied Bruce’s tie in return, and again let it fall. They spent the next few minutes undressing each other, taking turns until their boxer shorts were the only things left on. 

He murmured, “You meant it about the private swim?”

His boyfriend reached out and fingered around Clark’s elasticated waistband, he said silkily, “Don’t you want to skinny-dip with me, honey?”

Clark smiled at Bruce recalling what he’d called him at the party tonight. He teased, “To skinny dip, we need to lose these, baby.” He tugged down Bruce’s boxer shorts and they fell to his ankles. 

Bruce groaned, cupped Clark’s face, and then murmured, “I love it when you call me that.”

He smirked, “You mean when I call you, baby?”

His big bad boyfriend groaned again, “Yeah.” and then kissed him heatedly.

He returned that heated kiss, until Bruce’s hands slipped into his waistband and pushed his boxer shorts off, and then his hands caressed his bare ass cheeks. Clark moaned and his hands found Bruce’s ass, and he squeezed it gently.

They pulled away, and gazed at each other. Then Clark’s gaze found the pool, the blue tiles gleamed under the outdoor lights, and it was so inviting. He pulled away gently, and stuck his toe in, it was cool, and in the heat of the day it would be welcoming but at night, he wasn’t sure. 

Though the cold didn’t affect him, it affected Bruce. So with care, he focused his heat-vision on it, and warmed the water, not hot, but nice and warm.

The cool air meeting the warm water made the water look steamy. 

When he turned he saw Bruce watching him. He shrugged, “They say that cold makes things shrink, and we wouldn’t want that, would we?” Bruce’s eyes widened, and then Clark chuckled, and reached for him, and kissed him, “We wouldn’t want that.”

His boyfriend chuckled too, and then suddenly Bruce pushed. Anyone else, and they’d have been in the water, but Clark wasn’t anyone. He let himself be shoved but instead of hitting the water, he floated, his feet skimming the top. 

Bruce looked a combination of annoyed and impressed with him.

Clark smiled and he held out his hand, Bruce took it, and with an act of faith, he stepped out, and they floated there together for a moment, before Clark brought him into his embrace, and kissed him.

Then as they kissed, he lowered them slowly down into the warm water of the swimming pool.

 

To be continued


	8. Chapter 8

TITLE: Forfeit 8  
PAIRING: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne  
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77  
WORD COUNT: 2508  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Clark and Bruce have an evening of fun.

~B~

In the nighttime darkness covering Wayne Manor, light broke through the gloom. The swimming pool area was lit up not just with outdoor lighting but with exuberance. 

There was splashing, and playful taunts, and Bruce felt like he was reliving his childhood, except his childhood had never been like this. He laughed, and swam away, as if he really could out swim someone with super-speed. Not even a second later, he was caught and pulled into a strong embrace.

They laughed together. Their wet naked muscled bodies pressed together, face to face, bobbing in the water. They leaned in together and kissed slowly for the umpteenth time that night. As he ran his fingers through wet ebony hair, he murmured into his lover’s mouth, “It feels just as good as the first.”

Clark mumbled, “Huh?”

Bruce smiled into his mouth, “Our kisses.”

His lover pulled back and he said teasingly, “I’d have thought they’d have been getting better.”

He raised a taunting eyebrow, “Prove it to me then.”

Clark’s nostril flared a little and then he leaned in and took Bruce’s mouth slowly, his tongue snuck inside, and explored Bruce’s mouth. Instinctively, Bruce matched him, and slowly played his tongue against his. 

His lover groaned, and then Clark’s hand came up and cupped the back of Bruce’s head, then suddenly he found himself pressed up against the side of the pool. He recognised the protective gesture as Clark’s hand shielded Bruce’s head from the hard surface. Feeling that love with his whole being, he groaned and wrapped his arms around Clark’s broad shoulders. 

His lover’s arm encircled his waist and held him close. Then Bruce’s hands caressed from his shoulders, down his strong back and over the lovely swells of his bare ass cheeks. Clark hummed feeling his touch, and he moaned as Bruce’s fingers slid down the valley and touched him there.

He pressed firmly, and Clark bowed his head away and held still and let him touch him. 

Then Clark sighed against his ear, “We should stop.”

Bruce frowned though Clark couldn’t see his face, “You don’t want to make love?”

Clark chuckled softly, “Are you crazy, of course I do.” then he pulled back enough to see his face, and he murmured, “Do you want to take me to your big comfy bed?”

He laughed, and teased, “Are you crazy?”

His lover grinned and nodded, “Yeah, I think I am.”

~*~

They climbed out of the pool, and got the towels that Bruce had got out ready. They towelled themselves off, and slipped on the robes. They bundled up their clothes and then they made their way up to the house, and then through the hallways and up the stairs. 

As they entered the bedroom, they both tossed their bundles of clothing onto the chaise longue. They met each other’s gazes, they stayed like that for a long moment, and then deliberately, Clark opened his robe, and then he let it fall from his shoulders. 

Arousal worked a long path down Bruce’s body.

As Clark climbed onto his bed, and lay with his head on the pillow, and met his gaze again, Bruce loosened his own robe and let it fall to the carpet.

He was an infamous Casanova, but since their relationship had taken a turn, he’d felt unsteady, but now he felt his confidence flow through him. He gazed at the man laying nude on his bed waiting for him. As his friend he’d trusted him for a long time, and now he had confidence in him as his… just as his.

With a smidgeon of swagger in his walk, he strolled over to the bed. He saw Clark’s eyes admire him, and he saw Clark’s lips purse a little. Playfully, Bruce smiled in returned, “You like what you see?”

Clark only nodded slowly in response.

Bruce climbed on the bed, and settled on his side beside his lover. He caressed his full lips with his fingers, teased them open, and then took his mouth slowly. It was the kiss from before in the pool resumed.

As they kissed languorously, he let his hand wander, and he caressed Clark’s chest, feeling the soft skin and hard muscle under his palm, thumbed a nipple until it peaked, and Clark groaned softly into his mouth. 

Then he continued on, and with a light touch tickled his abs. Clark squirmed a little under his fingers, and Bruce smiled into the kiss, “You are ticklish.”

Clark groaned, “I told you I was sensitive.”

He trailed his fingers over his belly button, and then he encountered his growing length. Bruce groaned in response to the discovery and ran his fingertips down the hardening flesh, and felt it harden more. He ran his fingers back up to the glans and traced around it. Clark let out an intoxicating little mew into Bruce’s mouth. 

Bruce took hold of the hot length, and he began stroking it. It was still strange stroking another man’s cock but it was easier in this position than straight on. Feeling his lover’s cock get rock hard in his hand was amazing, and it was more amazing as Clark began panting because of it and had to pull out of the kiss. 

They gazed into each other’s eyes. Bruce stroked the length even more firmly, and Clark’s eyes flared, and his mouth opened as he gasped. 

Huskily, Bruce told him, “After all this time, I can’t believe we’re here, can’t believe this is mine.”

Clark’s chest rose and fell. Then Bruce realised how his words might’ve sounded, and he tried to clarify, “I mean all of you, this relationship not just your body, not just your cock.”

His friend smiled soft, and a little breathless, he murmured, “But it is yours, I’m all yours.”

Bruce blinked slowly, and then he leaned over and kissed Clark’s muscular chest, and then worked his way down his abs, and then he slowly licked the head of his lover’s cock. 

There was already pre-come on the tip, and a zing of excitement went through him as he tasted it. He closed his eyes and groaned as he took the head into his mouth and he sucked it. 

He still wasn’t an expert yet, but he threw himself into it, wanting it in his mouth, enjoying the fullness. He heard Clark’s breathing stutter, and he enjoyed that too. He explored it with his tongue and his lips, hummed, and then went back to the tip, to find some more pre-come.

He opened his eyes, turned his head and saw Clark watching him intently. Holding that connection, he manoeuvred so that he was facing his lover straight on, between his thighs, and then he licked up the length of his cock. He took it back into his mouth, and moved his sucking lips up and down the length.

Clark’s hand threaded through Bruce’s dark damp hair as he moaned, “That’s it, baby.”

He really did love it when Clark called him baby. It was a silly endearment between two men, but it signified to him that Clark’s feelings and desire for him transcended gender. 

He sucked strongly, and Clark groaned, and his eyes rolled back. Bruce smiled and then pulled off, and then he mouthed his lover’s balls, and Clark’s thighs parted and then Bruce went lower.

As his tongue met Clark’s asshole, Clark’s head jerked up, and their gazes met over the muscled landscape of Clark’s body. Clark gazed at him mutely. Then Bruce purposefully leaned in and kissed his hole again. 

His lover continued to hold his gaze, so Bruce returned that gaze intensely.

Then slowly, Clark raised both his arms above his head against the pillows, and then spread his thighs wider. Bruce admired the exhibition, his lover’s muscled body spread out on offer, his gorgeous cock hard against his stomach. 

His own cock flexed against the mattress at the consent. 

Raspily with earnestness, he told him, “You’re magnificent.”

Clark’s lips turned up at the corners, “So are you, Batman.”

His eyes widened at the remark, not realising he’d slipped down into Batman’s tone. 

He leaned in and he licked at him intently, and watched that smile disappear, and his lover arch his throat, as he moaned in pleasure. 

Bruce grasped his thighs and tried to get deeper.

Clark moaned louder, and then he was pulling away. 

Bruce watched on edge, but then he watched his lover turn over onto his stomach on the bed, his arms still stretched out above his head but now Bruce had the perfect view of his back and his ass. Bruce hesitated a moment, and then Clark glanced back over his shoulder.

~S~

His heavily lidded eyes watched his lover, watching him. Bruce was looking at him like he didn’t understand. Then with sudden awareness, Bruce blinked and then braced his hands against the mattress and pulled himself up. His body rippled as he did so, and his erection was revealed at the same time. 

Damn, he was so sexy. Clark groaned, and he turned his head and pressed his face into the mattress and waited for the pleasure to continue.

He waited, and then he felt his lover’s hands caress his ass cheeks, and then they were spreading them apart. Bruce murmured, “God, that’s perfect.”

Clark urged against the mattress, “Good enough to eat?”

“Fuck, yes Clark.” he rumbled. 

Then his mouth met him again, insistent and so good. Clark moaned, and arched his hips. In response, Bruce grasped his hips, growled against him, and kept on licking. 

At the growl, Clark half laughed, half whined. It was obvious that Bruce was enjoying himself, and Clark was certainly enjoying himself. 

His laugh turned into mewling as his lover’s tongue got deeper and ravished his centre. Then there was pressure against the dampness just before Bruce’s thumb pressed inside him. The tongue stopped its work, and only the thumb moved, and he knew Bruce was watching his thumb thrusting slowly into him. 

He saw out of his peripheral vision as Bruce reached out to the night table. Moments later, there was a slick finger sliding into his ass. Clark groaned, and instinctively his hips grinded against it and his erection rubbed against the mattress at the same time. 

Bruce told him, “You feel so good.” as he slipped another finger in.

Then he thrust his fingers, and grazed Clark’s prostate. Clark’s body quivered, and the word, “Please.” slipped out of its own accord from his lips.

His lover moaned, “Oh baby, you want it?”

Clark hummed lustfully in reply.

Bruce’s fingers slipped away, and then those slick fingers caressed his ass cheeks. Then he felt his hard cock slide between his ass cheeks, rocking over him. Clark grumbled softly and then he moved, and he turned over onto his back, and met his lover’s gaze again. Suddenly, Bruce lunged and he kissed his mouth again. Clark moaned into the kiss, “Do you want me, B?”

His lover’s kiss bruised mouth slipped away, and he grinned, and reprised, “Are you crazy?”

Seeing that gorgeous smile, Clark grinned up at him. “You got a condom to hand?”

Bruce reached for the night table, and got a condom. Bruce must’ve placed it there earlier but Clark had been a little preoccupied at the time to notice. Then Clark watched on with lust and anticipation as Bruce got the condom out the packet and then rolled it on his aroused cock. 

They kissed again, and Bruce rubbed his cock head against Clark’s entrance. Bruce groaned, and then he gathered himself closer a little, and then he slowly pressed his cock into Clark’s entrance.

They both gasped at his entry. 

It was such a turn on seeing and having Bruce Wayne between his thighs. He watched in awe as Bruce began moving, thrusting carefully and then stopping, trying to get a handle on taking a man’s ass for the first time. Clark’s hands caressed his lover’s back, and then held his hips. He encouraged, “That’s good, baby.”

His lover leaned in and kissed him, and then asked through stuttering breaths, “You like my cock?”

“Oh, yes.” he panted softly.

Bruce’s hands grasped his face, and he took his mouth hungrily, and he quickened his movements. 

The sweat from Bruce’s forehead splashed Clark’s cheek, and Clark moaned into his mouth, and he reached around and grasped Bruce’s ass and pulled him down harder into him. His lover gasped, and Clark whined into his mouth. 

Bruce braced himself, and thrust deeply into him. They echoed each other’s grunts and moans. The intensity between them was enormous as their eyes were locked, and Bruce’s cock moved inside him, his cock hitting his prostate. With a hitch, Clark breathed, “I love you.”

His lover buried his face against Clark’s throat and whined something with three syllables against his flesh. In response, Clark shushed, “I know, baby.”

Suddenly, Bruce pushed himself up onto his haunches. He met his gaze, reached for Clark’s aching cock and began stroking it, all the while still thrusting into him.

Striving, pulsating, and pushing them both to the edge, and then over it.

They cried out together and Clark came over his stomach, and Bruce quivered and stilled over him. His lover’s lips pressed against his jaw and he gulped in air. “Shit yes, oh shit.” as his cock flexed inside Clark again.

Finally, his lover groaned and rolled over to the side of him and disposed of his condom. When Bruce turned back to him, Clark smiled at him, and teased, “I guess you enjoyed that huh?” 

Bruce was still panting, as he uttered, “Are you crazy?”

He grinned, “Yes I am.”

~*~

Drowsily, they were lying in each other’s arms, on the cusp of dropping off, when Bruce uttered, “Clark…?”

“Um?” he replied.

“I’ve been thinking....”

Clark smiled with his eyes closed, “And I thought you were almost asleep, I should’ve known better.”

“Hush now… I’ve been thinking, what if there was a way to figure out what was changed.”

A new emotion swept over him, surprise mixed with dread mixed with possible enthusiasm. He opened his eyes, and met curious ones looking back. Clark asked, “You mean get our old life back?”

Bruce nodded, “We’d get all the years together we’ve lost back.”

With uncertainty, he reminded, “But we’d lose this… I know it’ll sound crazy but…”

His lover finished the thought, “These last few weeks have been incredible.”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah.” Bruce concurred, and then he licked his lips, “Years of unknown happiness weighed against how I feel right now.”

Clark leaned in and kissed the man that he loved. “It’s hypothetical though, this is our life now, and I’m happy, Bruce.”

In response, Bruce’s brow creased with emotion and then he kissed him back with such feeling behind it that Clark returned wholeheartedly.

 

To be continued


	9. Chapter 9

TITLE: Forfeit 9/9  
PAIRING: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne  
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77  
WORD COUNT: 2,955  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: A series of revelations occur.

~B~

He felt safe, warm and more comfortable than he could ever remember being. Though he could feel coolness at his back where his bed sheets had slipped, however, his front was toasty warm. His pillow was made of the softest skin, and smelled like chlorine and spiciness.

It was a luxury, just lying there with no desire to move.

He’d almost dropped off back to sleep, when there was a quiet gasp, “Holy shit.”

Bruce opened his eyes, and found Dick at the doorway. The younger man’s eyes were transfixed on what was before him. Bruce was as surprised as Dick was at being caught in this situation. He didn’t know how to react. Obviously, neither of them did.

Clark’s immoveable arm was around his shoulders, so he couldn’t move without waking his lover up, and adding Clark’s blushing embarrassment to the mix wouldn’t help so he stayed where he was. Then his protégé shook himself and said, “I’m sorry I just walked in…” Dick shrugged, “You don’t normally have someone here with you.”

It was true; he’d rarely shared his own bed with someone. He tilted his head slightly, and stated, “Well, you know he’s kind of special.”

Dick snorted, “I always understood that, but not this special…” 

Bruce owned it, “Always.”

The man who was his crime-fighting partner frowned, “You two haven’t been all this time…?”

He only shook his head to deny it without explaining. The silence stretched out, and to break the awkwardness, Bruce asked, “What did you come here to ask me?”

Dick shrugged, “The Titans think there might be something at the bottom of San Francisco bay that shouldn’t be there. I just wanted to borrow the Batmarine.” 

“That’s not what its called.” he grumbled.

Dick smirked.

Bruce told him, “Go on, and take it. Make sure you bring it back in one piece.”

The younger man nodded, “Thanks.” He glanced at Clark’s sleeping countenance, and then he told him, “Thinking about it, it kind of makes sense.”

His lips curled and he replied, “We think so too.”

Dick shook his head, “See you later… when you’re not cuddling with Superman.”

Bruce rolled his eyes, and said, “Bye.”

He watched him go on his way, closing the door behind him. Then he began to close his eyes, until he was asked, “Has he gone?”

Bruce smirked and lifted up and turned his head, and saw Clark still had his eyes closed. He chuckled, “How long have you been awake?”

His lover opened his soft sleepy eyes and met his gaze, and admitted, “From the moment, he walked in, I just didn’t…”

Bruce laughed and kissed him, “Big faker.”

Clark pulled him closer and returned his kisses. 

~S~

Later, Clark returned home to his apartment in Metropolis, it was great waking up with Bruce, but he had to get ready for work. He headed straight for his shower, taking his rumpled clothes off on the way. 

Afterwards, he dressed in clean suit pants, and shirt, and then he entered the living room while tying his tie. He was startled as Conner came out of super-speed right in front of him. Then the kid exclaimed, “Dick just called and told me the news.”

Clark groaned, and straightened his tie, “I guess that means everyone will know by the end of the day.”

“So it’s true?”

He frowned, “Unless you think Dick was lying to you.”

Conner winced, “It could’ve been a joke.”

Clark smirked, “It’s no joke.”

At his confirmation, the younger hero’s eyes widened, and then he nodded, “Woah, so… it’s like the real deal.”

“Absolutely.” he proclaimed.

The kid continued to stand there, and Clark could tell he didn’t know how to proceed. Clark smiled and urged, “I’ve got to get to work.”

“Yeah, of course. See you later.”

Clark chuckled with amusement, as Conner blurred out of sight again. He turned and went to get his suit jacket. As he slipped it on, his phone rang. He picked it up and glanced at the screen, saw the caller id, and then answered, “Hey, Mom.”

“Are you dating Bruce Wayne?” Martha Kent inquired.

He sighed, and confirmed, “It’s a bit more than dating, but yeah. Did Conner tell you?”

“Conner…? No, Perry told me.” his mom revealed.

“Perry, how… did Lois tell him?”

“No, Sweetheart, it seems Cat Grant found out about something that happened in Gotham last night, she went to Perry wanting to do an article.”

Knowing he was going to have to deal with Cat and Perry when he got to work, he groaned, “Great, so everyone will know.”

“I’d have thought I might get a personal heads up.” his mom admonished lightly.

He said contritely, “It’s very new… well it’s not but… it’s always been…”

“So it’s serious?”

At the question, Clark smiled dreamily into the phone, “Yeah Mom, it’s serious.”

He heard the love in his mother’s voice, “Well, you better bring that boyfriend of yours to Sunday lunch this week.”

He told her, “I’ll do that.”

“Bye, Sweetheart.” she cooed.

“Bye Mom.”

~B~

Batman arrived on the Watchtower, ready for the monthly meeting. As he arrived in the conference room, he found the room empty. He harrumphed to himself and checked the time. Okay, he was a few minutes early, he shrugged.

He thought about taking a seat and waiting, but patience with others was never a strong suit. He sighed, and then thought of something. He asked, “Watchtower, has anyone else transported up yet?”

The computer voice responded, “Superman is in the monitor room.”

Of their own accord, his lips turned up at the corners in fondness. Then with a spring in his step, he headed for the monitor room. Minutes later, he entered to find his… teammate sitting in front of the monitors. Batman bit his lip, and then approached from behind. He leaned around and he kissed Superman’s neck.

Superman tilted his head sideways, and sighed. Batman took up the offer, and he grazed his teeth over his skin and then sucked the flesh. Superman sighed again but much louder. Batman mumbled against the tasty flesh. “I hope you’re not this accommodating with all your friends.”

His friend laughed softly, and then hissed as Bruce’s lips nibbled his pulse. 

Batman hummed and then backed off. Then he walked forward, past Superman with a touch of swagger in his step, and then turned and took a seat leaning against the desk, in front of the monitors. 

Superman’s eyes devoured him from head to toe and back again. He said, “You know, that outfit is really hot sometimes.”

He pursed his lips at the compliment, and replied raspily, “I know.”

His teammate groaned, and squirmed in his seat, “Shit, don’t do that.”

He smiled sharply, conscious of the fact that in the throes of passion, his tone had been known to lower to Batman’s level, and he knew that Clark’s body was responding to that knowledge. 

“Maybe I want to do that, see how hard I can get the Man of Steel.”

His lover replied, his tone slipping down to its own gravelly turned on level, “Baby, you know how hard you can get me.”

Batman mewed softly, his lover using his own turn on against him. He pushed himself away from the desk, and he approached slowly, and then he purposefully climbed into Superman’s lap. His lover groaned, and his hands caught Batman’s black clad hips, and pulled him further onto his lap so their crotches were pressed together.

He hummed in delight, and then he caught Superman’s gorgeous perfect face in his hands and he took his mouth with his. Superman’s full lips opened wide and welcomed him. Batman moaned in pleasure and Superman echoed him. His hand slipped up his armoured back and grasped his shoulders and pulled him down onto his crotch. 

Batman smiled into the kiss, and his leather clad fingers threaded into silky raven hair. Their tongues met and they relished each other.

However, suddenly there was a gasp, and then a “Shit!”

They pulled away at the same time, and turned, looked and saw Green Arrow and Flash looking wide eyed in surprise.

Superman and Batman licked their lips nervously, and Green Arrow questioned with astonishment, “When the hell did this happen?”

Superman began to blush, and conspicuously Batman climbed out of his lap, and stood up. At their silence, Arrow turned to Flash, “Did you know about this?”

“Wow…” Flash shook his head and chuckled, “No, I didn’t know about this.”

Batman and Superman frowned and turned to each other, and then looked back to Flash. Superman asked, “What are you talking about Barry, you’re the one who told us.”

Flash pulled down his cowl, and frowned, “I told you what?”

Batman was still with tension, as Superman recalled, “The day we came to help you out in Central City, after you got back from the past.”

Barry looked gone out, “You mean the other week…?”

Green Arrow chimed in, “Yeah, you came out of a time portal, don’t you remember?”

The scarlet speedster shook his head, “I didn’t time travel that day, when I got back to the park your fight was over, and you’d all gone home.”

Superman was shaking his head, but Batman was filled with dread. He interrupted, “Superman, can I talk to you alone.”

Superman turned and his eyes were questioning, but a silent accord was met, and then they excused themselves and they went to Clark’s quarters.

Once in there, Clark turned to him and asked, “What is it?”

Bruce shook his head in disbelief and then pulled down his cowl. He winced, and Clark urged, “Bruce?”

He grimaced, “Do you remember what Barry told us that day in the park?”

Clark nodded, “Well yeah, he said we’d been married until he went in the portal, and he um well he said he didn’t know how our relationship had started, only that…”

His friend came to a halt and stared at him. Bruce nodded, “Exactly, he said everyone found out about us when he and Arrow caught us… in the monitor room… making out.”

Clark glanced towards the door, and then swallowed hard, and asked with amazement, “So you think that that was it. You think the moment we were caught just happened?”

Bruce said, “Yes, that’s what I think.”

“But he said we’d been married for years…”

“And he just said, he didn’t use a portal that day in the park.”

Clark’s nostrils flared, and then he began pacing. “So the Barry in the Watchtower right now wasn’t the same Barry that day…”

“The same, but maybe younger. he corrected.

His friend chuckled humourlessly, “This doesn’t make sense. So the Flash from that day, came from the future, but somehow got lost and landed in the wrong time, and… how come he didn’t know he was in the wrong place?”

Bruce groaned and sat down on the bed, “I don’t know, but… well… I was wearing my cowl, J'onn doesn’t show his age, hell Diana certainly doesn’t… and you well, it seems you must age well yourself.”

Clark nodded along, “Barry was wearing his cowl too; maybe he was older under there.”

“So a Barry from the future, pops out of a portal in the wrong time, thinks something’s gone wrong because we’re not together…”

“…because he remembers today.”

“That’s right. So that means when that Flash got home, we were married, we will be married.”

His lover took a shuddery breath, “Does that mean that we never lost our life together?”

He met his gaze, the enormity of it all made Bruce’s head ache. “I guess so.”

“But Bruce, we only got together because of…”

His head jerked up, and he waited on edge. He suddenly felt scared that Clark was going to denounce their relationship. 

Then Clark raised his face skyward, and he chuckled softly, “That was it…”

Bruce frowned, “What was it?”

His lover found his gaze, and smiled, “In the park that day, that was our moment.”

Relief welled up inside him and the dread left him and he grinned, “I guess we didn’t miss it after all.”

He remembered the turmoil, he’d felt, that they’d felt thinking they’d wasted years that they could’ve been together. Those years were still missed opportunities but now the weight of what they’d thought they’d lost wasn’t on them.

He murmured, “Come here, baby.”

At the endearment, Clark’s raised his eyebrow mischievously, and approached him, he uttered, “Did you want something?”

He reached out and he dragged him to him, and he let himself fall back on the bed. Superman ended up straddling him, and he leaned over and grinned down at him. Bruce murmured, “I’ve already got what I want.”

Superman told him, “So do I.”

Their lips came together, and they sighed into each other’s mouths. He knew they should be going to the meeting, knew the news would be all people could talk about, but they weren’t going anywhere, they were going to stay on this bed together instead.

 

~Epilogue~

It had been the worst day of his life; actually it was the second worst day of his life. But today, watching those shiny boxes being lowered into those dark holes in the ground, it had made what happened on the worst day of his life seem so final. 

Bruce put his blue pyjamas with the yellow stars on. Then he turned his night light on before padding to the door and turning off the ceiling light. He climbed into bed. He laid there wondering if Alfred was going to come and tuck him in. Ever since the worst day of his life, he’d come and stayed with him until he’d fallen asleep.

He was so grateful he had Alfred; he didn’t know what he’d do without him. He pulled the covers up and waited. His mind returned to the shiny boxes disappearing down into those dark holes. Tears welled up in his eyes. He remembered only a week ago being happy, he doesn’t know how he was going to be happy ever again.

He continued to lay there and wait for Alfie.

Suddenly, there was a tapping noise, and he bolted up straight in bed. He heard the tapping again, and he followed the sound to the window. He blinked in surprise as he saw someone out there. Then that someone waved at him.

On edge, Bruce opened the window, and then he was face to face with a boy with tufts of straw sticking out of his black hair. Bruce’s eyes widened as he saw the boy was floating, his bare feet just hanging there in mid-air. His gaze darted back to the boy’s face. Pink cheeks rounded as the boy smiled, and then the boy said, “Hi.”

“Hello.” Bruce replied. He frowned, “What are you doing here?”

The black haired boy tilted his head, and said, “You looked sad in there, I don’t want you to be sad.”

Bruce bowed his head, and told him, “I’m sad because my parents are dead.”

The little boy nodded along, his eyes bright, “So are mine.”

He glanced up and met his gaze, “Really?”

“Yes, but I found some new ones.”

Bruce winced, “I don’t want any new ones.”

The boy smiled encouragingly, “I want to make you happy, come fly with me.”

He stared at him and then he wondered, “Are you Peter Pan, I’ve read about him, are you him?”

The boy laughed and it sounded like bells jingling. “The second star to the right…”

Bruce huffed, “That didn’t answer my question.”

Big pretty eyes blinked, and then he declared, “I come from Kansas.”

“Like Dorothy?” Bruce exclaimed.

The boy rolled his eyes and put his hands on his hips and demanded, “Are you coming with me or not?”

With a mixture of excitement and fear, Bruce climbed onto the windowsill, and stood there trying to find his balance. The boy whooped, and then snatched him up, and carried him up into the sky. 

Though he was scared, he held on tightly and tried not to show it. The boy whispered to him, “You’re safe now that you’re with me.”

“Am I?” he whispered.

“Yes, I’m going to make you so happy, I promise, B.”

Tentatively, Bruce smiled with hope blossoming inside him.

Then he woke up.

There was darkness, but he wasn’t scared, he felt like he was in a cocoon of safety. As his eyes adjusted he could make out the streaks of different colours bouncing off the edges of crystal. He was tucked up under the warm satiny covers. He shifted a little to get more comfy on the deep mattress. Then a soothing voice whispered in the darkness, “Everything okay, B?”

Bruce bowed his head a little and kissed the platinum band on a masculine finger that rested over his heart, “Just a dream.”

“Nightmare?” he inquired sleepily.

He smiled and shook his head. He turned his head on the pillow and met his pretty eyed gaze, and reassured, “It was the night of my mom and dad’s funeral, but it had a happy ending.”

His lover’s brow creased, “How?”

He revealed, “Peter Pan came and took me flying.”

Those pretty eyes widened, and then they showed recognition. Bruce smiled lovingly, “He promised to make me happy again.”

The love of his life blinked slowly, “Did he fulfil his promise?”

“Yes you did, Clark.”

Clark leaned in and kissed him softly, and then they snuggled together and went back to sleep.

 

The end


End file.
